Trágico Dilema
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: Su amado la dejó plantada, su familia murió y ellos le dieron la espalda...¿Ahora que le quedaba? La venganza contra aquellos que la dejaron sola./-"Fui muy mala, pero no me arrepiento de nada"-./UA. ¡Volví!.
1. Desplante

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

.

¡Hola! aquí llego yo con un ItaSaku (después de tanto SasuSaku O.o)

En fin, esto fue un ataque de inspiración muy, **_muy_** repentino xD

En verdad, aunque sea una pareja irremediablemente imposible xD a mi me gusta .

Itachi-kun ToT (todavía lloro por él xD)

Ok ya, mejor dejo el drama.

Espero que a las que les guste el ItaSaku les guste este fic también :D se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (si no son ofensivos).

* * *

**Desplante**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Eh frentona!- Gritó Ino Corriendo detrás de una joven de cabello rosa más que emocionada- ¡Enséñame eso!- Exigió mientras perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

.

– ¡No te lo enseñaré cerdita!- Gritaba con júbilo mientras posaba delicadamente su mano izquierda en su pecho- Seguro te morirías de la envidia- Aseguró mientras se volteaba hacia ella con las dos manos atrás.

.

Ino bufó tratando de adivinar cuál era la gran noticia. Sakura siempre había tenido la _extraña manía_ de esconder las cosas infinitamente importantes mientras a ella siempre le tocaba detener su ansiedad para evitar quedarse sin sus preciadas uñas.

.

– Esas dos están en ese plan de nuevo- Se quejó la pelirroja de anteojos en un murmullo mientras volvía a poner la vista en el capítulo que estaba releyendo… ¡Por maldita _**cuarta**_ vez! Definitivamente a esas dos no las podía tener cerca cuando intentaba leer algo, convivir con Ino y con Sakura al mismo tiempo y en un mismo lugar era sofocante, era como tener a un bebé mal criado en casa. Ok, seguro estaba exagerando, pero siempre era lo mismo con ellas. Desde que las había conocido a las dos (de eso ya hace más diez años) nunca, _**jamás **_había visto a esas dos crías (porque eso era lo que parecían en esos precisos instantes) tener una conversación sin antes irse a los gritos, los mismos gritos que a ella le _atormentaban_.

.

– **Itachi-kun**- Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre, causando que Ino y Karin (esta última sin dejar de ver el libro) pusieran extrema atención en lo que iba a decir la chica de ojos jade- ¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!- Exclamó emocionada mientras una sonrisa de ilusión aparecía en su rostro cálido y níveo.

.

Ino se colocó más _pálida_ de lo normal, mientras que Karin… a ella simplemente se le había caído el libro y ahora abría la boca _impresionada_.

.

En ese entonces, la Haruno se extrañó enormemente. Habría jurado que en cuanto lanzará esa noticia de esa manera ellas habrían gritado, saltado y llorado con ella en el medio del "desastre"; Ino más que Karin, eso estaba más que claro. Pero la reacción era totalmente contraria a la que ella había pensado, la pelirroja no cerraba la boca y la rubia hacía contraste con las botas negras de tacón que cargaba.

.

– Ehm… ¿Les sucede algo chicas?- Preguntó una muy extrañada Sakura en medio del silencio… podría jurar que hasta había escuchado grillos ambientando la escena.

.

¿Por qué carajos estaban mudas? Ellas sabían que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano… por nada del mundo era precisamente una _**Haruno, **_cargar con ese apellido no era fácil, y menos si eras hija única y estabas comprometida con un _**Uchiha**_. Ese mismo apellido la había obligado a comprometerse con tan solo quince míseros años, y ella no había puesto ningún tipo de objeción ni resistencia… Total, llevaba soñando con casarse con Itachi-sexy-kun (como lo llamaba en ese entonces) en cualquier momento; Sasuke, que era de su misma edad no estaba mal, es más, estaba realmente _bien_… Pero Itachi tenía un _**no-se-que**_ que le causaba un _**quien-sabe-que **_en el estómago, y algunas veces creía que esa sensación llegaba más abajo. Pero ahora no entendía porque sus amigas no hablaban y no hacían señas de querer hablar pronto.

.

– Necesito ir al baño- Dijo la chica de ojos azules cortando el extraño silencio mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio y Karin la miraba de una muy extraña manera.

.

– ¿De qué me he perdido?- Cuestionó Sakura mientras pasaba una mano insistentemente por sobre la vista de Karin- ¿Tampoco dirás nada?- Prosiguió con el interrogatorio mientras miraba expectante ante el comportamiento de sus inseparables amigas.

.

– Lo siento- Se disculpó Karin aún en shock luego de algunos segundos- Es que me has tomado por sorpresa… ¡Acabas de cumplir los diez y ocho años Sakura! ¡Por Kami-sama!- Exclamó ferviente mientras se levantaba del asiento como un cohete.

.

Sakura sonrió… Por lo menos Karin había vuelto a la _normalidad_.

.

* * *

.

La rubia caminaba lo más lento que podía por el inmenso pasillo de la mansión Uchiha, la noticia la había dejado tan mal que tuvo que inventarse una excusa.

.

_**Estúpida**_

.

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando Sakura le confesó que Itachi le había pedido matrimonio… Y otra vez, la verdad la había abofeteado de la peor y la más cruel manera… Ella definitivamente no podría decirle _eso__… _No después de ver esa sonrisa de niña ilusionada que había visto hace un momento. Pero se sentía horrible… se sentía cobarde… Sakura era su amiga, Sakura siempre estuvo allí, Sakura siempre la ayudó.

.

Sakura más que su amiga era _**su hermana.**_

.

Y ella era una cobarde que no pudo decir ni una palabra.

.

Al cruzar la esquina, vio al pelinegro que menos deseaba ver. Itachi solo cargaba consigo un jean negro, lo que por deducción dejaba al aire sus bien trabajados músculos. Itachi podría ser un hombre de negocios y aparte podría haber estudiado medicina, pero jamás se descuidaba, por eso tenía a media cola femenina detrás de él, estaba claro que era muy atrayente, ella lo sabía _muy_ bien.

.

En ese instante Itachi giró su rostro hacia ella lentamente y como siempre, este estaba impasible.

.

– ¿Me estás admirando Ino?- Preguntó burlón mientras hacía lujo de su cuerpo.

.

Ino lo único que quería en ese momento era _**matarlo**_. Pero se contuvo y solo lanzó un muy atorrante bufido.

.

– Piérdete Itachi, iba hacia el lavabo- Contestó un poco molesta mientras pasaba por su lado y él se quedaba quieto recostado en la pared.

.

– Vaya con gusto, usted se sabe el camino- Aseguró en el mismo tono que antes, y ante esto a la rubia le dio más ganas de descuartizarlo… Pero como siempre, no reclamaba _nada_.

.

Se sentía tonta e imbécil… Si… ella traicionaba a su mejor _**amiga.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

– Tienen cara de haber visto fantasmas- Aseguró un pelinegro de repente mientras llegaba y abrazaba a la pelirroja desde atrás por la cintura.

.

Sakura se alegró de ver a su futuro cuñado allí, pero ahora tendría que irse para dejarlo a solas con Karin (la cual era su novia desde hace ya un año).

.

– No. En realidad la **pelo de chicle** me acaba de lanzar una noticia fuerte y sin anestesia- Aseguró la chica de lentes mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Sasuke.

.

– ¿Itachi al fin te ha pedido matrimonio Sakura?- Preguntó en un tono un poco extraño con un deje de alivio.

.

Al contrario de sus dos inseparables amigas, el moreno parecía muy complacido con la noticia, por lo menos eso era lo que la chica de cabello rosa pensaba. Por lo menos no se había quedado como completo idiota al recibir la noticia.

.

– ¡Sí!- Exclamó con sus ojos jade llenos de alegría- ¿Ya era hora no te parece Sasuke?- Cuestionó para que el muchacho le diera la razón.

.

– Hm… Tomando en cuenta lo molesta que eres, seguro a Itachi le ha costado un mundo proponerte eso- Recalcó con cierto tono burlón en su voz para luego lanzarle una sonrisa arrebatadora, la cual Sakura correspondió con una mirada ofendida.

.

– _Es tan parecido a Itachi_- Pensó la Haruno luego de ver esa sonrisa estampada en la cara de Sasuke, le pareció muy raro, porque el pelinegro no solía reírse así estuviera viendo la película más cómica del universo- _En eso son un poco diferentes_- Concluyó mientras recordaba la bonita sonrisa que Itachi le dedicaba cada cinco minutos cuando estaba con ella, y aún más al recordar aquella sonrisa hipnotizante y arrebatadora que le había dedicado cuando le había propuesto matrimonio.

.

Y sonrió como _idiota_… De nuevo.

.

Luego se le unió un leve sonrojo, al recordar que en la misma noche de la propuesta se había entregado a él sin miramientos, pues ella lo _**amaba**_ con toda su alma; y estaba segura de que él también la amaba, e incluso, tal vez, él la amaba más que ella a él.

.

– ¿Cuál es la gracia?- Preguntó Karin mientras veía la estúpida sonrisa (según ella) que Sakura cargaba ahora en su rostro.

.

– Déjala Karin- Intervino cortante el ojinegro mientras enterraba su rostro entre el hombro y la barbilla de la pelirroja- Ahora debe estar pensando en mi onii-san- Aseguró mientras se burlaba de lo idiota que se veía ahora Sakura.

.

Y de nuevo, la mencionada lo miró con cara de "Te voy a matar Sasuke Uchiha"

.

– ¡Ya volví!- Exclamó una rubia a lo lejos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Y como la vez anterior, la chica de ojos rojos la miró con extrañeza.

.

– ¿Ahora si me dirás algo Ino?- Interrogó la chica de abundante cabello rosa mientras miraba a su amiga cuestionando sus expresiones.

.

En ese mismo momento, Ino se olvidó de que Itachi engañaba a su inseparable amiga.

.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Frentona!- Gritó la rubia aturdiendo a todos los presentes mientras se guindaba como koala al cuello de Sakura.

.

– _Creo que ha dejado sin audición a medio vecindario_- Pensó Sasuke mientras se tapaba levemente su oreja derecha y fruncía el seño en señal de molestia.

.

Sakura se sorprendió, pero más por el grito que por la reacción de la ojiazul, pero luego sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

.

– ¡Con un demonio Ino Namikaze!- Exclamó Karin con una molestia que cualquiera podría jurar que era palpable en ese instante- ¿Nos quieres dejar sordos?- Cuestionó furiosa mientras veía como Ino se escondía detrás de la Haruno y ésta reía.

.

Sasuke lanzó un casi imperceptible suspiro mientras soltaba a Karin y admiró el cómico cuadro que tenía en frente: una rubia asustada escondida detrás de una chica de ojos jade que reía y una pelirroja que la veía con ganas de querer matarla. Sonrió. Ellas nunca… _**nunca**_ cambiarían. Mucho menos su novia que solía ser _explosiva_.

.

– _Sakura_- Pensó y sonrió, pero luego de unos milisegundos se abofeteó mentalmente por lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Sakura era _**novia**_ de su hermano, y de él no era nada, él no tenía derecho a pensar en ella de otra forma que no fuera amistosa… Además, él tenía a Karin a la cuál quería y a miles de chicas detrás de él… Pero la que _**amaba**_ (y nunca lo aceptaría), se la había ganado su estúpido hermano mayor, por un estúpido compromiso arreglado; pero lamentablemente así era la vida y no todo es perfecto- _Además, se ve feliz_- Admitió mientras procuraba que nadie viera como miraba a Sakura.

.

– Ahora vuelvo **fastidiosas**- Karin remarcó la palabra mientras caminaba para atrás, sacaba su lengua y se adentraba a la casa.

.

– Bien pueda **zanahoria-** Atacó la chica de peculiar color de cabello mientras hacía el mismo gesto y la pelirroja le sonreía.

.

Así eran ellas… Así eran sus _**amigas**_, y se alegraba en sobremanera de tenerlas a su lado, podría jurar y perjurar que sus amigas eran las _**mejores**_ del mundo.

.

Pero Ino la miraba con desconfianza, sin que Sakura se diese cuenta.

.

– Yo también debería irme, Naruto y Hinata me esperan en el club- Dijo Sasuke de repente mientras observaba la puerta por la cual segundos antes había entrado la chica de anteojos.

.

Sakura lo miró sonriente, ahora ya tendría con quien irse, pues a ella ya la había llamado Hinata para que asistiera al club, y luego Naruto… al cual ya se encargaría de darle un fuerte coscorrón porque casi la había dejado sorda de semejante grito que le pegó por el móvil.

.

– ¡Que bien Sasuke-kun!- Exclamó la de ojos jade mientras se acercaba al pelinegro- Podemos irnos juntos- Aseguró con una sonrisa- Hinata-chan ya me ha invitado hace un par de horas- Anunció aún con la sonrisa más bonita (según Sasuke) del mundo.

.

– _Juntos…_- Pensó el azabache un poco decepcionado, hubiera dado el alma por estar en el lugar de Itachi, para él, la chica de cabello rosa era brillante… Sí inteligente y bonita, pero _**no**_ era de _**él- **_Claro Sakura- Sonrió de medio lado levemente con toda la naturalidad del mundo, haciendo que sus pensamientos se fueran en un dos por tres, así como si no se hubieran cruzado por su mente jamás.

.

Ino contempló atentamente a Sasuke, y se dio cuenta de su mirada para con su amiga. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios… Tal vez, Sasuke era _**muchísimo**_ mejor que su _**estúpido**_ hermano mayor.

.

– Ahora vuelvo- Dijo la rubia en un murmullo mientras los otros dos asentían rápidamente- Iré a buscar mi cartera- Avisó mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera de la mansión.

.

* * *

.

La ojiazul de nuevo se adentró en la casa, _necesitaba_ saber urgentemente que estaban haciendo esos _dos_. Y como por arte de magia, escuchó la voz de Karin al doblar una esquina, ella estaba hablando _**algo**_ con Itachi… Y ese _**algo**_, ella no podía entenderlo desde el punto en el que estaba, así que se acercó; solo un poco más, hasta que por fin pudo diferenciar las palabras de la pelirroja.

.

– ¡Le has pedido matrimonio!- Reclamó Karin un poco alterada. Por suerte ni Itachi ni ella la veían, ya que estaba una pared de por medio.

.

– _¡Ohh! ¡Tú eres grande kami-sama!_- Pensó la rubia mientras agradecía tener esa pared en medio de ella y aquella pareja de _**desvergonzados**_.

.

¿Es que Itachi ni siquiera respetaba la presencia de su futura esposa en esa casa? Claro, si es que el azabache llegaba a pisar el altar… Ino sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para alejar aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban. ¡Por supuesto que Itachi iba a pisar ese altar! Él mismo había pedido la mano de Sakura, él mismo le había pedido matrimonio, no creía que estuviera haciendo todo por nada.

.

– Calla Karin- Susurró Itachi un poco molesto por el tono empleado por la pelirroja.

.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Itachi? ¡Le has pedido matrimonio!- Exclamó exasperada por la actitud del pelinegro, más este siguió sin prestarle mucha atención.

.

– Sabías que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo…- Aseguró con su tono frío y borde mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

.

– Pero aún así…- La pelirroja se calló de un momento a otro.

.

Por un momento Ino temió por su situación, ella los estaba espiando, y ese silencio no era muy cómodo para ella.

.

– _¡Mierda!_- Gritó la rubia en su mente- _¡Me han descubierto!_- Temió mientras ponía una mueca de horror.

.

– Aún así… Yo te amo…- Masculló la de lentes por debajo mientras Itachi se le quedaba viendo y se levantaba del sillón.

.

Ino volvió a la normalidad mientras retenía un suspiro de alivio. No la habían descubierto.

.

– _¡Oh Kami-sama, eres grande!_- Pensó mientras juntaba sus manos en modo de plegaria.

.

– Yo también...- Se tensó al oír aquello… ¿Qué Itachi que a Karin?- Pero aunque te ame no puedo romper mi palabra- La abrazó sin más preámbulos mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

.

_**Maldito**_

.

Fue lo primero que pensó la ojiazul al ver tal acto de _amor_.

.

¿Qué coño le pasaba al mundo? ¿Cómo Karin podía hacerle eso a Sasuke? Pero más importante… ¿Cómo carajos Itachi le estaba haciendo eso a Sakura? ¿Dónde mierda habían quedado las _**amigas**_?

.

Sin nada más que escuchar, la rubia se fue caminando a paso lento hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, necesitaba salir urgentemente de esa casa… Es más, necesitaba evitarle cualquier dolor a su amiga, porque Sakura no se merecía nada de lo que ellos hacían.

.

Y como otras tantas veces… Ino Namikaze se quedó callada. De su boca no saldría ni una palabra. Y de eso se arrepentiría toda su vida.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Teme!- Exclamó un hiperactivo y guapo rubio mientras golpeaba el hombro de Sasuke y este lo miraba con molestia- ¡Sakura-chan!- La saludó mientras estrujaba a la chica entre sus brazos.

.

– Hmp… ¿A quién le dices teme, dobe?- Preguntó el pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos.

.

– ¡A ti Sasuke-baka!- gritó mientras soltaba a una casi azul Sakura.

.

– Hmp… usuratonkashi- Recriminó mientras se veían con molestia. Esos _niños_ tampoco cambiarían nunca.

.

La chica de cabello rosa sonrió ante aquella escena y luego se dirigió hacia una joven de ojos perlados.

.

– Hola Hinata-chan- La saludó mientras le depositaba un beso en ambas mejillas.

.

– Ho…Hola Sakura-chan- Saludó la siempre tímida chica de cabello azulado- ¿Qué tal has estado?- Preguntó con voz sumamente suave, esta vez ofreciéndole un lugar en una de las mesas con vista a la piscina, la de ojos jade no tardó en sentarse.

.

– ¡De maravilla!- Exclamó feliz mientras Hinata la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ya Ino y Karin lo saben, ahora faltas tú- Le avisó sonriente mientras colocaba sus manos entrecruzadas en la mesa.

.

– Déjame adivinar…- Pidió la Hyuuga mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla- ¿Es sobre Itachi-san?- Preguntó mientras la miraba.

.

Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa idiota y su sonrojo la delataron, pues Hinata tenía cara de emoción.

.

– ¡Ohh si Hinata-chan!- Casi gritó de felicidad- Me ha pedido matrimonio- Le murmuró mientras ni ella misma todavía no creía que en verdad Itachi se lo había pedido.

.

– **Oh my god! So cool!**- Exclamó Hinata fascinada sacando a relucir su inglés natal, pues su madre era norteamericana- **Simply****magnificent!**- Siguió diciendo hasta que Sakura la detuvo de golpe.

.

– Ok Hinata… No estoy aquí para que me enseñes inglés- Reclamó en tono amistoso mientras le sonreía y la peli azulada se ponía de todos los colores- Y no te pongas así… ni siquiera te he contado la parte más… más… **fuerte**- Remarcó mientras la de ojos perla la miraba fijamente, lo que le causó un sonrojo.

.

– ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó al tiempo que colocaba toda su atención en la chica de ojos jade.

.

Sakura suspiró… Eso no se lo había contado ni a Ino.

.

– Esa misma noche de la propuesta…- Empezó a contar rememorando los recuerdos- Itachi y yo…- ahora de nuevo el sonrojo se apoderaba no solo de sus mejillas, sino de toda su cara- él y yo… estuvimos juntos- Terminó tapándose la cara de la vergüenza mientras que Hinata quedaba en shock y se ponía más roja.

.

– ¡Eso no tiene porque avergonzarte Sakura-chan!- Replicó el hipertinético ojiazul mientras abrazaba a Hinata por detrás sin prestarle mucha atención a la silla- ¡Hinata-chan y yo ya lo hicimos!- Concluyó mientras la chica de ojos luna le hacía competencia al mantel rojo colocado en la mesa.

.

– Na…Na…Na…-Trataba de decir Hinata, pero su voz se había perdido en algún recóndito lugar de su garganta.

.

– ¡Si eres tonto Naruto!- Reclamó el pelinegro mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- ¡Esas cosas no se dicen de esa manera!- Y al terminar, Naruto recibió otro fuerte golpe.

.

– ¡Ya entendí teme! ¡Ya entendí!- exclamó el rubio con cara de inocencia mientras se sobaba la cabeza, esos golpes de Sasuke si que habían dolido.

.

Mientras tanto, el joven pelinegro no sabía si estaba enojado por la imprudencia de Naruto o si estaba enojado con su hermano Itachi.

.

Definitivamente, era la última opción… Y trató de descargarse con Naruto, como la mayoría de las veces. Es que todavía no entendía como Itachi había sido capaz de tocar a _**su**_ Sakura… No, no era _**su**_ Sakura… desgraciadamente _**ella**_ era de _**él**_, de Itachi.

.

– _Maldita sea_- Masculló mentalmente mientras trataba de aparentar frialdad frente a todos, como siempre, y tuvo éxito con su expresión.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Felicidades a los novios!- Exclamó una pelinegra muy sonriente con una aparente piel de porcelana.

.

– Muy bien hijo…- Felicitó el señor Fugaku mientras abrazaba a Itachi y le daba un beso a Sakura- Los Uchiha estaremos muy felices de tener pronto a una Haruno en nuestra familia- Siguió diciendo con su actitud seria de siempre.

.

– Yo también estoy feliz Fugaku-san, al igual que mis padres, todos están felices con esta pronta unión- Aseguró radiante Sakura mientras Itachi la rodeaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada recelosa de una pelirroja.

.

Y de una rubia que lo miraba con cara de "no tiene vergüenza", claro, con una expresión muy bien disimulada.

.

– _¡Si Itachi le hace daño a Sakura se va a enteras de quien es Ino Namikaze Yamanaka!_- Se juró a sí misma mientras desviaba la mirada para buscar a su medio hermano, ese rubio hiperactivo definitivamente no parecía hijo de Minato, y mucho menos su hermano. Si no fuera por el color del cabello y de sus ojos podría jurar que los doctores habían confundido a los niños, pero definitivamente, Naruto era su hermano, porque era una copia física exacta de su padre. Y ella, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera muy, _**muy**_ idiota.

.

* * *

.

Los siguientes cinco meses habían pasado como un rayo frente a sus ojos…

.

Y ese día se despertó muy temprano y se levantó de su cama como un cohete.

.

¿Ese era el gran día?... ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Hasta podría jurar que el cielo de esa mañana era el más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo cuando se asomó por el gran ventanal de su cuarto. Al fin, ella se convertiría en una Uchiha.

.

– ¡Sakura Haruno levántate de esa cama ahora mismo!- Exclamó Ino mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto con mucha insistencia.

.

La chica de ojos jade sonrió emocionada, su amiga ya había llegado, y al parecer estaba tan desesperada como ella.

.

– ¡Pasa Ino, pasa!- Gritó más de la cuenta, se dio cuenta de ello porque se había aturdido a sí misma… ¡Pero por Kami! ¿Quién no estaría nerviosa y emocionada el día de su boda?

.

– ¡Vaya frentona!- Exclamó Ino mientras casi se le guindaba encima- Veo que estas más nerviosa de lo normal- Aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

.

En verdad Ino se sentía feliz. Al fin Sakura se casaría con el hombre que había amado toda su vida. Ella era consciente de eso. La Haruno admiraba a Itachi con fervor desde que era pequeña, ella siempre lo notó. Había conocido a Sakura cuando apenas tenían siete años de edad… recordaba vagamente como se habían hecho amigas, pues, la rubia no había sido muy amable al presentarse… Y desde allí, empezó a rememorar ese momento

.

.

– _¡Papá!- Exclamaba una pequeña rubia de coleta alta tomada de la mano a su padre- ¿Quién está cumpliendo años?- Preguntó con inocencia mientras veía a todos lados._

_. _

– _Es Sakura Haruno, mi niña- Había dicho su padre Minato en aquel momento- Está cumpliendo tu edad._

_. _

– _¡Que bien!- Exclamaba un pequeño y despeinado niño ojiazul que se encontraba agarrado de la otra mano del rubio mayor- ¡Seguro nos caerá muy bien Sakura-chan!- Aseguraba sonriente. _

_. _

– _¡Naruto!- Había exclamado molesta- Ni siquiera la conoces y ya le estás diciendo "¡Sakura-chan!"- Reclamó mofándose de su medio hermano y este la miraba con molestia, pero a la vez con burla._

.

– _¿Celosa Ino-chan?- Preguntaba el pequeño rubio mientras su padre sonreía ante la pequeña discusión que ahora llevaban sus dos hijos _

_. _

– _¡No estoy celosa!- Trató de excusarse- Yo solo…- Intentó decir pero una pequeña vos la interrumpió. _

_. _

– _Hola…- Fue todo lo que dijo la niña de pie frente a ellos._

_._

_Ino la recorrió de arriba abajo… lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello… era ondulado y era… era ¿rosa? Nunca había visto nada igual, y eso que en su prestigiado colegio había gente de todas partes del mundo… pero ninguna de las niñas o los niños tenía ese color tan extraño y llamativo, lo segundo, fueron sus ojos verdes… ¿verdes? No, definitivamente eso era más que verde, parecía como verde con destellos mostaza o algo así; y luego… su muy __pronunciada__ frente. _

.

– _¿Y esta frentona fea quién es?- cuestionaba mientras seguía analizándola con la mirada mientras veía como la niña de ojos jade la miraba frunciendo el entrecejo. _

_. _

– _Ino-chan, ella es Sakura-chan- Le había avisado su padre mientras sonreía._

_. _

– _¿Ino?- Pregunto la niña de cabello con ondas rosa- ¿Quién ha invitado a una cerdita a mi cumpleaños?- Preguntó un poco burlona devolviéndole el inocente insulto._

_. _

– _¡Jum! Frente de marquesina…- Murmuró por lo bajo mientras miraba con reto a la niña._

_. _

– _Ino-cerda- La miró de la misma manera…_

_._

.

Y así había empezado su extraña rivalidad amistosa. Y aquel hecho todavía le causaba risa.

.

– ¿La cerdita se ha perdido en el camino?- Preguntó la joven de ojos jade en un tono cómico mientras miraba como la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos- ¡Tienes que ayudarme Ino!- Exclamó fuertemente es un tono totalmente diferente.

.

La rubia se sobresaltó… sin duda alguna su amiga era algo… _bipolar_.

.

– ¡Calma frentona que el novio no se va a escapar!- Exclamó sonriente mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia la Haruno… pero reaccionó, y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. ¿De dónde había sacado ese "¡El novio no se va a escapar!"? Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. ¡Por supuesto que Itachi se casaría! Si o si. De eso ella misma se encargaría.

.

– En un momento llegará el estilista, el maquillista, la manicurista…- Empezó a murmurar Sakura mientras hacía conteo con sus dedos- ¡Ayy Ino!- Exclamó súper nerviosa- ¡No logro estar tranquila!

.

– Eso es normal frentona, así que cálmate- Pidió la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama e incitaba a Sakura a que la imitara, y así lo hizo- Es el día de tu boda y es completamente normal que estés en ese estado- La calmó mientras juntaba sus manos con las de ella- Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte a superar tu problema del nerviosismo- Dijo un poco burlona al ver el estado de su amiga, las manos de ella estaban temblando.

.

– ¡Ahh cerdita!- Dijo Sakura mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho- Estoy tan feliz…- Le murmuró mientras sonreía y la rubia la imitaba.

.

– Lo sé, lo sé- la tranquilizó la ojiazul mientras escuchaban el ruido de la puerta- Creo que ya llegaron todos- Avisó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ventana- Si, allí están.

.

– ¡Que bien!- Exclamó la joven de ojos jade con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

.

Mientras Ino se sentía… estúpida y molesta consigo misma.

.

– Ya vengo, voy a asegurarme de que lleguen vivos hasta acá- Se burló recordando la no muy tolerable actitud de la señora Haruno.

.

– Esta bien, Ino- Le sonrió mientras la rubia abría la puerta del cuarto y salía por esta.

.

Sin duda alguna, Sakura Haruno estaba completamente segura de que ese día sería el _mejor_ de toda su vida…

.

* * *

.

Itachi se encontraba de pie frente al espejo, evaluando su aspecto en cada momento… en verdad se sentía un poco feliz porque ese día se casaría.

.

Pero no con la mujer que _amaba_.

.

Suspiró con frustración por cuarta vez en aquella mañana.

.

Sakura era una joven maravillosa. Eso él no lo ponía en duda. Aquella chica de cabello rosa le había caído muy bien cuando la conoció recién cumplía los ocho años. Ella era inteligente y hermosa, un poco bipolar, sobre protectora y muchas cosas más. Pero él la quería fuese como fuese.

.

Pero definitivamente no… A Sakura la _quería_. A Karin la _amaba_.

.

Dos cosas muy _**distintas**_.

.

Todavía no caía en cuenta de cómo había terminado enredado con la _**novia**_ de su hermano. ¡Por Kami! ¡Karin era la novia de su querido hermano menor! Sentía que le había clavado un puñal, que lo había traicionado, y en efecto, así era.

.

– ¡Por Kami-sama Itachi-chan!- Exclamó la madre del pelinegro mientras entraba a la habitación del mismo- ¡Sakura-chan será la novia más afortunada!- Seguía diciendo emocionada mientras su hijo le sonreía levemente.

.

– Seguro que sí oka-san- Le aseguró mientras volteaba hacia la puerta- _ojalá…_- Pensó con pesadez para luego ver como su mamá se retiraba del cuarto.

.

– Te esperamos en el auto querido- Avisó su madre- No tardes que tienes que llegar primero que la novia, que a estas horas debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios- Aseguró sonriendo mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta- ¿Dónde estará Karin?- La escuchó murmurar antes de perderse por el pasillo.

.

El azabache observó como su madre salía de su cuarto para luego terminarse de arreglar la corbata, pero un leve sonido lo interrumpió en su labor, así que miró hacia la puerta de reojo, y cuando vio quien estaba allí giró su rostro completo. Era Karin.

.

¡Y lloraba!

.

– I…Itachi…- Susurró la pelirroja con voz apagada y entrecortada- No… No te cases por favor- Pidió mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba.

.

El ojinegro quedó estupefacto… ¿Qué no se casara? ¿¡Y le pedía eso el mismo día de su boda!

.

– Karin- Murmuró mientras la apartaba- Eso ya es palabra, no puedo fallar- Dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que en verdad, no podía incumplir y faltar a su palabra.

.

– Por favor… tu me amas a mí no a ella, es mi amiga pero… pero- Trataba de decir pero Itachi la interrumpió.

.

– Tú fuiste la que provocaste todo esto Karin- La recriminó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios- Tú eras ya novia de mi hermano cuando me conociste, y sabias que era el novio de Sakura, de tú **amiga**- Siguió mientras se alejaba de ella y trataba de prestar más atención a su reloj.

.

– Me haces daño…- Siguió la chica de anteojos- ¡Tú me seguiste el juego!- Exclamó con ira mientras tomaba el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos.

.

Itachi, sin poder contenerse la besó con fiereza y rabia a la vez. Él debía casarse, eso ya estaba dicho.

.

– Y tú cometiste un grave error- Susurró contra los labios de la pelirroja- Sabias que…

.

– Estoy embarazada- Dijo la joven de ojos rojos mientras miraba la expresión sorprendida de Itachi- No te lo dije antes porque pensé que podía encargarme yo sola y…-Trataba de decir

.

– ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó el pelinegro mientras a Karin la invadía el terror- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

.

Itachi en verdad se enfureció al oír aquello… ¿Cuándo carajos se lo pensaba decir?

.

– Escapemos- Dijo la pelirroja de repente y el pelinegro dio un respingo de sorpresa- ¡Escapemos!- Exclamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano- Se supone que a estas alturas yo ya tendría que estar en el aeropuerto esperando a mi prima Tayuya, porque… me iba a ir, si no te tenía a ti junto a mí, yo no tenía porque quedarme en este país- Recalcó desesperada mientras Itachi la veía de arriba abajo.

.

¡Por Kami! ¡Ella llevaba en su vientre un hijo de él! No quería dejarla sola pero… tampoco quería ser víctima de la furia de los Haruno y el desprecio de Sakura.

.

– Escaparemos entonces…- Dijo sin pensar mientras seguía un poco aturdido y Karin sonreía complacida- Solo déjame… solo déjame empacar algo- Murmuró mientras sus manos buscaban todo lo necesario casi inconscientemente.

.

Sabía perfectamente que sería un canalla por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Pero sería aún peor si dejaba a su hijo sin padre…

.

* * *

.

10…

.

30… Minutos de retraso. Y no precisamente por parte de la _**novia**_.

.

– ¿No se supone que Itachi ya debería de estar aquí?- Preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la familia Haruno- Los Haruno me empiezan a poner los pelos de punta- Le avisó a su esposa Mikoto mientras veía como la madre de Sakura preguntaba por Itachi con la mirada.

.

– Cariño, no lo sé. Tu mismo viste cuando Itachi-chan nos pidió que nos adelantáramos- Recordó la fina pelinegra.

.

– Karin no está- Se dio cuenta Sasuke mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Ino y Sakura- Que raro que no se quiso venir con nosotros.

.

– Seguramente no quería dejar su auto en tu casa Sasuke- Discutió un chico de ojos perlados mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

.

– Ella no llevó auto Neji- Cortó en un tono un tanto molesto- Se supone que vendría con… con Itachi- Al decir eso un escalofrío lo recorrió. Instintivamente miró hacia la rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba al lado de la de ojos jade y descubrió que ésta la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se agitó aún más. Si bien, él no era muy bueno con los presentimientos… el hubiera jurado que allí estaba pasando algo extraño, aparte de que la pelirroja no contestaba el teléfono… ¡Perfecto!

.

– Ino…- Susurró Sakura con voz quebrada mientras casi le rompía la muñeca a la rubia y esta la mirada con una cara de susto total.

.

– Vendrá Sakura, él vendrá- Trataba de calmar a la chica de cabello rosa.

.

Pero en el fondo ella sabía que también intentaba calmarse a sí misma…

.

Porque Itachi tenía que pisar la iglesia y casarse con Sakura, si porque si…

.

– _¿A quién demonios pretendo engañar?_- Pensó Ino con furia mientras dejaba a una anonadada Sakura y se acercaba a Sasuke que la miraba a la expectativa- Karin esta con Itachi ¿verdad?- Casi afirmó mientras Sasuke la miraba levemente sorprendido.

.

– Si, pero ninguno contesta el maldito móvil- Masculló por lo bajo.

.

– ¡Maldición!- Exclamó Ino en tono bajo mientras salía corriendo hacía su carro y la gente la miraba extrañada. Ya se estaba haciendo una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando.

.

Sobre todo por los boletos de avión que había visto en la cartera de la pelirroja dos días atrás.

.

Sasuke la siguió… Él sospechaba algo, muy _retorcido_ pero podría ser verdad.

.

– _¿Por qué Ino va corriendo?_- Se preguntó la Haruno mentalmente mientras salía detrás de la rubia.

.

– Hija- Llamó la peli rosada mayor mientras la tomaba del brazo- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó con un tono de interrogativa.

.

– Voy a descubrir que es lo que está pasando- Dijo decidida mientras se soltaba del agarre de su madre- ¡Ino, Sasuke!- Gritó cuando al fin había salido de la iglesia- ¿A dónde van?

.

– Es mejor que te quedes aquí Sakura…- Sugirió el moreno mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos.

.

– No- Fue lo único que dijo Ino con voz firme- Sakura debe venir- Dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia su amiga y la empujaba hacia su carro.

.

– Mejor vamos en el mío- Dijo Sasuke mientras las guiaba. Luego arrancó.

.

_**Rumbo al aeropuerto.**_

.

* * *

.

– _¡Estúpido vuelo!_- Pensó Karin con pesadez. Se supone que a esas alturas ya tenía que estar bien montada sobre el avión. Pero no pudo ser así. Todo por un _inoportuno_ inconveniente. Giró el rostro hacia el pelinegro que estaba a su lado… tenía como cara de… ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Dolor? ¿Lástima?... En verdad, eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos… Pues ya…

.

– ¿I…Itachi-kun?- Murmuró una joven con la voz quebrada.

.

A Karin se le heló la sangre mientras volteaba lentamente al ver a una muchacha de ojos jade tratando de contener las lágrimas.

.

– Karin…- Murmuró cierto azabache en tono bajo y desilusionado, pero sobre todo, _**muy molesto.**_

.

– Sakura…- Murmuró Itachi sorprendido- ¿Qué… Cómo?- Trataba de preguntar en medio de su desconcierto.

.

– ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué hacen esto!- Interrumpió la rubia llena de ira dirigiéndose a los dos.

.

Ino se había equivocado… Itachi _no_ pisaría el altar.

.

– ¡Con un demonio!- Gritó Sakura desesperada- ¿¡Por qué me hacen esto! ¿Por qué a mí?- Siguió llorando desconsolada mientras se apoyaba en Sasuke y este la abrazaba- Tu… Karin…- La miró con odio- se supone que estabas feliz de mi compromiso ¡Estabas feliz! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita amiga!- Exclamó con ira mientras se zafaba de los brazos del Uchiha menor- ¿Por qué Karin? ¡Dime porque!- exigió rompiendo en llanto nuevamente mientras Itachi murmuraba aquella palabra que le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

.

– **Vámonos…**- Dijo mientras escuchaba anuncios sobre su vuelo- Ya está por irse…- se mordió la lengua para evitar pegar un grito de frustración…

.

– Itachi…- Escuchó la fría y cortante voz de su hermano menor- No dejaré que le…- Se interrumpió así mismo con ira contenida cuando vio a su hermano alejarse de hechos con paso cauteloso. Trató de impedirlo… Pero los guardias no lo dejaron- ¡Maldito seas Itachi!- Gritó descargando toda su molestia y frustración.

.

Y eso, fue lo _**último**_ que su hermano escuchó antes de irse.

.

Se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil. Él lo sabía. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Estaba _**su**_ hijo de por medio.

.

No supo cuando terminó por subirse al avión… verdaderamente sentía que _no_ era él. Pero en verdad, así era la realidad.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Itachi-kun!- Gritó la chica de ojos jade tambaleándose un poco mientras intentaba pasar a través de los guardias, pero éstos no la dejaron-¿¡Así me dejas!- Gritó con desolación- ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!- Reaccionó en el último momento…

.

Tanto Ino como Sasuke la miraron con sorpresa. Ino estaba a punto de desmayarse y Sasuke estaba a punto de atreverse a golpear a los guardias que tenía enfrente.

.

¿¡Como carajos Itachi había sido capaz de dejarla el día de su boda y de paso embarazada!

.

– _Voy a matarlo_- fue lo primero que pensó el pelinegro.

.

"_Sakura, el mundo es tan egoísta, que hasta tu familia sería capaz de traicionarte"_

_._

En esos instantes, Sakura comprendió las palabras de su difunta abuela…

.

El egoísmo de Karin, de su supuesta _**amiga**_ se había ensañado contra ella.

.

* * *

¿Me merezco aunque sea un review?

¡Please dejen! me sentiría muy feliz de saber cual fue la impresión que causó mi repentino ataque de inspiración xD

¡Cuidense!

Att: Braktz*


	2. Y lo que vino después

¡Hola chicas!

¡Gracias por sus **_reviews_**, **_alertas_** y **_favoritos_**! (a las que me agregaron de autora favorita *-*)

No saben lo feliz que me sentí al ver que este loco ataque de inspiración tuvo algo bueno jeje

**_Akatsukihime_**: Que bueno que te guste el ItaSaku, aún faltan algunos capítulos para que se vea esta pareja, ya aquí hay un acercamiento SasuSaku. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste la continuación n_n

**_kuroi-kagura_**: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación jeje.

**_Adi-chan Hyuga_**: Gracias por decir que este ataque fue magnífico jeje, en verdad, pensé que no le gustaría a mucha gente ya que la mayoría leen otras tramas que no son tan trágicas y dramáticas. Gracias por tu review y espero que me comentes y te guste este capítulo por igual n_n

: Gracias por el review :D. Pues si, es feo, ese es el ambiente de toda la historia, tal vez algunas lloren con algunas cosas (si son de corazón sensible) Por lo menos yo lloré escribiendo los capítulos posteriores a estos xD. Pues si, Sakura espera un hijo, pero ya verás el papel que tendrá ese bebe en la historia. Espero que te guste la continuación.

**_Chiharu No Natsumi_**: Gracias por tu comentario n_n. ¡Claro que hay continuación! aquí la tienes jeje, espero que te guste.

_**Ice Queen**_: Que bueno que te gustara el prólogo :D eso me alegra. Pues, la trama será lenta, ya sabes, no puedo emparejarlos de un día para otro como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero si se dará mucho ItaSaku y será una pareja un poco perversa. Espero que te guste la continuación n_n

_** '.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0**_ : ¡Me encantan los reviews largos! xD. Que bueno que amaras el prólogo de verdad :D. Espero que también ames este capítulo, y los que vienen n_n. Si, al final hasta yo misma me decepcioné de Karin, y eso que yo estaba escribiendo xD Pero bueno, ella será uno de los motivos de la destrucción masiva en la vida de Sakura, nuestra protagonista sufrirá un montón, pero se las cobrará con intereses :D las dudas que tienes de si Karin está embarazada o no, se responderá en este capítulo. En este capítulo hay un acercamiento SasuSaku, si te gusta esta pareja, también pondré este pairing :D. Pues sí, tomemos en cuenta que Itachi "ama" (por ahora) a Karin, por eso actúa como él mismo, luego se dará cuenta de muchas cosas. Yo misma me comía las uñas y escuchaba música bien tristona mientras escribía la tragedia .-. espero que me haya salido buena hehe porque ahí me inspiré xD. Pues Sakura nunca le hizo caso a su abuela, ya que esta fue una persona malísima en vida, en capítulos posteriores contaré algunas cosas de la vida de esta señora, Sakura se parecerá mucho a ella desde ahora. "Estos Haruno me están poniendo los pelos de punta" hehe una expresión muy utilizada en mi país, ya sabes, cuando se nos pone la piel de gallina. Aquí al fin está la conti, espero que te guste bastante y me dejes otro review bien largo para responderte igual hehe xD. Gracias por ese año nuevo, igual para ti n_n.

.

.

**Aclaratorias:**

_{Capítulo narrado por los personajes principales de la historia}_

.

.

_"Escenas y/o frases del futuro"_

* * *

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**Y lo que vino después**_

_**º**_

_**º **_

"_La vida nos da patadas y golpes, pero nunca podrá matarnos, nosotros podemos más que ella"_

º

º

¿En verdad me había dejado? ¿Eso había sido en serio?

.

– Díganme que esto es una broma- Imploré aún en shock y con voz apaciblemente quebrada por la imagen que había presenciado hace solo unos instantes.

.

No podía, eso no podía ser verdad.

.

– Sakura- Murmuró Ino con un poco de… ¿Lástima? Eso era lo que menos quería en estos momentos, yo no necesitaba la lástima de nadie y menos de mi amiga.

.

– No me hables con lástima Ino- Le dije rígida, definitivamente a mí no me gustaba que sintieran lástima por mí… a nadie le gustaba.

.

Quería llorar. Pero por alguna extraña razón mis lágrimas estancadas no salían a flote.

.

O yo _**no**_ quería dejarlas salir.

.

"_¿Para qué llorar por alguien que ni siquiera reparará en tu llanto?_"

.

De nuevo las palabras de mi abuela se acercaban a mi mente, estaba consciente de que ella había sido una persona _**muy**_ mala en vida.

.

Pero al parecer, ella _tal vez_… solo _tal vez_ había tenido razón en su momento.

.

– Perdóname, Sakura- Me dijo en un suave susurro mi amiga platinada.

.

¿Qué la perdonara? ¿De qué tendría que perdonarla?

.

– ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunté con voz quebrada mientras me apoyaba en Sasuke que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que el poco hombre de su hermano se fuera sin mediar palabras.

.

Poco hombre, sí. Pero yo lo seguía amando.

.

Y ese amor no desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana, de eso estoy plenamente consciente.

.

– Yo lo sabía- Soltó de repente mientras yo me giraba a verla bruscamente- ¡Yo lo sabía!- Exclamó rompiendo en llanto.

.

Hasta hubiera podido jurar que sufría más que yo en aquel momento.

.

Pero era algo casi _**imposible**_.

.

Aquí la sola, triste y humillada _novia_, era _**yo**_. No _**ella**_.

.

– Era de imaginarse- Solté de repente mientras ella subía la mirada notablemente impresionada.

.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

.

Los había visto una vez. En pleno _acto_.

.

¿Y qué hice?

.

Me quedé como idiota mientras lloraba a mares. Pero definitivamente no perdería a Itachi Uchiha, él era el amor de toda mi vida; solo faltaba una semana para la boda… Y aún ahora lo sigue siendo, después de su semejante canallada.

.

¿Y ahora qué?

.

Lo había perdido. Por _**no**_ hablar seriamente con él.

.

– Es mejor que nos vayamos- Ordenó con sequedad Sasuke mientras me tomaba del brazo muy posesivamente.

.

Él siempre había sido así. Por una parte me alegraba de que me tomara, por otra me daba asco al solo pensar que llevaba el apellido _**Uchiha**_.

.

– ¡Ja!- Solté con ironía y él se volteó a mirarme con molestia contenida- No es necesario que te hagas el serio, pareces payaso ambulante- Traté de decirlo con burla; pero lo que realmente salió de mi boca fue un desgarrador sollozo.

.

Y me abrazó. Nunca lo había hecho tan compensadoramente. Pero lo hizo.

.

Y al fin las lágrimas salieron de mí como si mis ojos fueran desembocaduras. Al fin podía llorar. Casi podría jurar que escuchaba como mi corazón se partía en millones de pedazos cuan si fuese una copa que recién se impactaba contra el frío suelo.

.

La gente murmuraba…

.

"_¿Una novia en el aeropuerto?_" Pude oír vagamente decir a una de las tantas señoras que transitaban por las ya un tanto oscuras calles de Tokio.

.

¿Pero a mí ya que?

.

"_Que te valga un cuerno los comentarios de terceros, tu riges tu vida y nadie tiene porque meterse"_

.

Otro pensamiento de mi abuela. Ya estaba comenzando a creer que mis padres me habían criado de muy mala manera. Yo jamás le había prestado demasiada atención a las palabras de mi abuela, hasta hoy que la vida me había dado una fuerte bofetada. Tal vez haya gente en el mundo que la esté pasando peor que yo, pero definitivamente eso no me importaba, siempre había visto por los demás y _**no**_ por _**mí**_.

.

– Siempre viste por los demás, Sakura- Empezó de nuevo Ino mientras Sasuke me soltaba del abrazo fuerte que me tenía presionada- Pero jamás por ti… siempre pusiste a los demás por delante de ti misma- Concluyó mientras se acercaba al auto, se subió y cerró la puerta del copiloto muy fuertemente.

.

"_Eres una niña tonta. ¿Acaso no sabes que estás primero __**tú**__ que todos los demás? Los demás pueden irse al infierno si les da la gana"_

.

Definitivamente mi abuela al parecer quería amargarme mucho más la vida aún después de muerta.

.

Pero irremediablemente tenía razón. Ella _siempre_ la tuvo. Y yo _**jamás**_ le hice _caso_.

.

– Sube Sakura- Fue lo único que Sasuke me dijo luego de abrir la puerta del compartimiento trasero de su caro auto último modelo.

.

Me subí sin darle más vueltas al asunto y cerré la puerta. Ino me miró y me lanzó una sonrisa conciliadora. Tendría que agradecerle a la vida haberme dado a Sasuke y a Ino que siempre estaban allí para mí.

.

Sasuke se subió rápidamente al auto para luego empezar a manejar con velocidad moderada, aunque la verdad yo ya quería salir de allí.

.

Y si me moría mejor para mí.

.

Sacudí la cabeza. Un choque podría perjudicarnos a todos, y muchos más a Sasuke y a Ino que iban adelante y yo solo miraba distraídamente por los vidrios polarizados del auto.

.

"_Y en ese momento, aún no sabía en la persona en la que me convertiría al cabo de un tiempo"_

.

* * *

.

– ¿Qué te pasa Itachi?- Me preguntó Karin por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos.

.

Bufé mentalmente y con expresión neutra tratando de que no notara mi desconcierto. Mi mente ahora era un total caos.

.

– Te he dicho que no sucede nada Karin- Respondí de mala gana, algo ya común en mi cuando estaba frustrado.

.

– ¿Estás arrepentido?- Interrogó notablemente preocupada.

.

Giré mi rostro hacia ella rápidamente causando que se sobresaltara y pegara su espalda al asiento.

.

Eludir a Karin no era tarea fácil, así que le expuse la sonrisa más falsa que pude haber tenido en mi vida. Eso a los Uchiha nos salía muy bien.

.

Pude ver como se relajaba y me devolvía levemente el gesto mientras enredaba sus dedos con los míos.

.

Al parecer no tenía ni un _pelo_ de remordimiento. Todo lo contrario a mí.

.

Y en ese momento, algo vino a mi mente… ¿Desde cuándo Karin estaba embarazada? Podía recordar perfectamente que siempre me había cuidado (Y con Sakura jamás lo hice); ya que Karin no lo hacía la responsabilidad era mía, no podía correr el riesgo de que ella quedara embarazada, pero todo daba la muy obvia impresión de que había sido vagamente en vano, pues había quedado en estado.

.

– ¿Desde cuándo estás embarazada?- Le cuestioné sin rodeos mientras ella me miraba con desbarajuste y yo mantenía la vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su rostro.

.

– Desde hace dos meses- Me respondió rápidamente casi en un murmullo- Cuándo lleguemos a Alemania necesito ir a un obstetra- Culminó.

.

La miré y una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver el bello brillo de sus ojos rojizos.

.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hace más o menos dos meses me había ocurrido el incidente del _condón_.

.

Sí, se había roto de un momento a otro.

.

– Bien, yo te acompañaré. ¿Está bien?- Cuestioné a la vez que pasaba mi brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros.

.

– Está bien- Me sonrió mientras se recostaba en mí.

.

Cuando ya no pudo ver mi cara, me permití fruncir levemente el ceño en señal de toda la tensión y frustración que cargaba encima.

.

– _Sakura…_- Pensé con culpa- _Espero que me perdones algún día y puedas hacer tu vida_- Terminé mi disculpa mental para luego relajarme totalmente en el asiento mientras acariciaba el rojizo y largo cabello de Karin.

.

"_Y gracias a mí y a mi familia, __**mi **__dulce__ y __tierna__ Sakura desapareció para siempre"_

.

* * *

….

…

..

– _¡Me han emparejado con Itachi Uchiha!_- Cuando Sakura dijo aquello, mi primera impresión fue caerme de la cama. Sí, estaba durmiendo. Y esa frentona había ido precisamente a despertarme con semejante notición que estaba como chisme de farándula.

.

– _¿ ¡Qué te han qué con quién! ?_- Había preguntado casi gritando en aquel instante. No lo creía, nosotras apenas y habíamos cumplido los quince míseros años meses atrás. ¡Por Kami! ¡Los Haruno estaban locos!, miren que comprometer a Sakura en un noviazgo tan temprano que seguramente llevaría a un matrimonio (o matricidio) forzado era casi un suicidio ¿Y si por casualidades de la vida Sakura se hubiera enamorado de otro? Además, Itachi estaba tan bueno que con solo diez y siete años ya tenía hasta mujeres universitarias detrás de él… Pero la relación perduró por tres largos años, hasta ahora que todo se había echado abajo.

..

…

….

Me giré levemente hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que Sakura estaba plácidamente dormida.

.

– Sakura se ha dormido- Le avisé a Sasuke en un murmullo y el asintió casi inmediatamente.

.

– Es mejor- Fue lo único que me respondió sin despegar la mirada ni un solo momento del camino, pero aún así pude ver su casi escalonada expresión de de culpabilidad y tristeza.

.

Sabía que Sasuke se estaba culpando a sí mismo por algo que él no había hecho, pero ¿Qué podría yo decirle?

.

– Sasuke- Empecé a hablar en tono bajo- Por alguna razón presiento que te estás echando toda la culpa encima- Le solté rápidamente, cuándo se trataba de hablar claramente, a mí nadie me detenía.

.

– Itachi es un **Uchiha**- Remarcó con notable asco- Así que me siento un poco responsable de Sakura, el que la abandonó lleva mi apellido, y lo ha manchado ya- Replicó con notable furia. Pude captar eso claramente por como apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke era mejor que Itachi.

.

Y yo me arrepentía una y mil veces de no abrirle los ojos a Sakura a tiempo; aunque ella lo sabía no había destacado palabra alguna sobre el asunto. Ahora era mejor que olvidara, que se quedara tranquila.

.

"_Y por no poder llevarle la contraria a mi padre, mi mejor amiga se convirtió en una completa extraña"_

* * *

.

_**Soy egoísta**_.

.

Lo admito totalmente.

.

¿Por qué Sakura siempre tuvo todo y yo nada?

.

La mejor educación, las mejores cosas, unos padres…

.

¿Y yo? ¡Yo nada! Tendría que estar feliz y sentirme orgullosa por ella. Pero no podía, soy egoísta, le tenía _**envidia**_.

.

_**Ella**_ siempre iba por el mundo iluminando con su sonrisa, siempre cautivó, su comportamiento aunque era pegajoso era la pequeña luz que iluminaba la densa oscuridad.

.

_**Ella**_, Sakura. Ella siempre estuvo por encima de mí.

.

Cuando _**Sakura **_estaba _nadie_ se acordaba de _**Karin**_. Nadie reparaba en mí si ella estaba cerca.

.

Quería por todos los medios que Itachi fuera mío, al principio lo creía capricho, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que en verdad Itachi era la mitad de mi corazón. Sin él, yo no existo.

.

Sin mí, el tampoco existe.

.

Llegué a esa conclusión después de ver como Itachi se doblegaba a merced de mis súplicas.

.

Al fin tenía algo que no era de Sakura.

.

Porque siempre supe que Sasuke le prestó más atención a ella que a mí.

.

Sakura era mi _**amiga**_. Pero en estas situaciones las _**amigas**_ no existen. Y vaya que era verdad, yo era la viva imagen de eso. Sentía culpa. ¿Debo sentirla? ¿Por qué debería? Ella siempre tuvo todo lo que yo quería.

.

Y las palabras _compasión_ y _culpa_ no existen en mi diccionario.

.

– Karin- Me susurró Itachi al oído- Estamos a punto de llegar- Me dijo seriamente.

.

Sus palabras la confirmaron unas azafatas segundos después. Me desperece y me coloqué el cinturón, procurando no apretar tanto.

.

Si, estaba sobre protectora con la pequeña criaturita que crecía en mi vientre, tenía poco tiempo, pero a veces me causaba unas desazones horribles.

.

Mi nueva vida me esperaba, lejos de todo y de todos.

.

Borrón y cuenta nueva. Empezaré de nuevo con mi hijo e Itachi: mi futuro esposo.

.

"_Y yo soy una de los tantos responsables de su cambio, es mala… ella es malvada"_

.

* * *

.

Ella era hermosa.

.

Restos de sus lágrimas aún se encontraban en su níveo y blanco rostro. Llevaba consigo una expresión de tristeza imposible de describir en palabras.

.

_**Indefensa**_.

.

Esa palabra era perfecta para su estado el día de hoy, necesitaba protección y cariño. Yo le daría las dos cosas si me lo permitiera, mi vida daría por ella.

.

Pero como siempre, no lo demuestro. Mi carácter no me permite tener esos tipos de acercamiento, siempre me vieron como el famoso "Cubo de hielo" Sasuke Uchiha. Y en definitiva, seguiría con esa actitud, no puedo permitirme flaquear ante cualquier cosa.

.

– Ino, cargaré a Sakura hasta su cuarto- Le avisé mientras abría una de las puertas del auto para sacar a Sakura lo más suavemente posible- Por favor, explícales a todos que es lo que ha pasado- Culminé entregándole las llaves del auto a la vez que acercaba a Sakura hacia mi pecho para luego caminar hacia la casa.

.

– Esta bien Sasuke- Fue lo único que respondió Ino antes de montarse en mi auto y salir directo hacia la iglesia de nuevo.

.

Toqué el timbre con un poco de dificultad e inmediatamente una de las domésticas me abrió la puerta principal. Me miró de arriba a abajo mientras se le formaba una mueca de susto total y veía a Sakura alarmada.

.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita?- Me interrogó con inquietud.

.

Lo que me faltaba, sirvientas preguntonas.

.

– Solamente deme un permiso- Le solté cortante mientras casi pasaba a través de ella- Necesito que haga un té, o algo para Sakura, es urgente- Le ordené fríamente mientras subía las extensas escaleras.

.

Me conocía la casa de memoria, siempre había ido allí desde que era un pequeño. Podía recordar claramente el primer cumpleaños celebrado en sociedad de Sakura, allí fue que la conocí. La niña más linda que jamás había visto.

.

La frialdad e indiferencia ante todo.

.

Ese era mi lema, a mi no tenían porque molestarme las muchachitas importunas e intolerables. Pero todas eran tan masoquistas que mientras más frío era, más se pegaban a mí. Y Sakura fue una de ellas, por un tiempo, luego se enfocó más en Itachi, de eso me di cuenta desde un principio. Desde allí supe que eran celos, ella tenía que verme a mí y no a él. Ahora "ese" la ha hecho sufrir, y aunque tenga mi sangre, la va a pagar caro.

.

La recosté en su cama delicadamente y me incliné a su lado para contemplarla. Su expresión de abatimiento aún no se dignaba a desaparecer, pero las marcas de sus recientes lágrimas ya no eran tan notables como hace pocos minutos.

.

Si yo la puedo hacer olvidar, lo haría sin pensar.

.

Me dolió lo de Karin, pero me dolió aún más ver como Sakura se caía en pedazos en el aeródromo.

.

– Sakura…- Susurré tan bajo que ni yo mismo me escuché, pero al parecer ella sí lo hizo, ya que se empezó a mover lentamente mientras fruncía el seño al abrir los ojos.

.

Volteó hacia mí y me observó de arriba a abajo como si no me conociera.

.

Fruncí el entrecejo y traté de tocar su rosada mejilla.

.

Pero ella no me dejó.

.

– ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a él?- Al parecer ser lo había preguntado a sí misma, su suave voz tenía un tono tan bajo que cualquiera juraría que estaba agonizando.

.

Me apartó un poco y se levantó de la cómoda cama para dirigirse a un punto de la habitación desconocido para mí.

.

Se acercó a una peinadora que se encontraba cerca de la puerta bajo mi atenta mirada. Giré la cabeza para ver lo que tenía entre sus manos y apreté la mandíbula.

.

Era una foto de ella e Itachi.

.

– ¡Eres un maldito!- Gritó haciendo que me sobresaltara y luego soltó la foto contra la pared con furia- ¿ ¡Crees que soy una muñeca! ? ¿ ¡Crees que no siento! ?- Exclamó en cuestión al aire con todo el desprecio del mundo.

.

Me acerqué a ella casi corriendo, la tomé de los hombros e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

.

– Cálmate Sakura- Casi le ordené con voz fría- Así no resolveremos nada- Concluí mirándola neutramente, ella ni se inmutó.

.

– ¿Entonces como carajos se resuelven estás cosas eh?- Me interrogó en tono de reproche- Tú que eres un **Uchiha **¿Me lo puedes decir?- Me remarcó con notable aversión hacia el apellido- No digo que todos los Uchiha sean iguales- Hizo una pausa de interminables segundos para mí- Pero ahora tengo miedo de que seas como él, y me dejes sola- Me soltó en un sollozo mientras yo suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente y la abrazaba delicadamente.

.

– Sakura- La voz me salió más ronca de lo que hubiera querido, vi como ella levantaba la cabeza y me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

.

Mi mirada viajó de sus irises jades para posarse en sus labios. Y no pensé.

.

Estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

.

Ella no opuso resistencia. Pero inmediatamente se apartó mientras se relamía los labios. Movimiento tentador para mí.

.

– Quiero estar sola- Me avisó en un murmullo a centímetros de mis deseados labios- Lárgate, Sasuke- Me pidió. Yo no me hice de rogar y me fui dejándola sola en su cuarto.

.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Yo lo sabía. Pero ¿Por qué Sakura tiene que ser tan hermosa? ¿Por qué precisamente alguien como ella tenía que pasar por esto?

.

Yo la haría olvidar. Eso era mi deber.

.

"_**Ella**__ juega conmigo. Yo lo sé, pero ella es mi __obsesión__"_

.

* * *

.

– Estoy un poco nerviosa- Dije tan bajo que probablemente Naruto ni me había escuchado.

.

– No te preocupes Hinata-chan- Trató de tranquilizarme con voz seria.

.

_**Error**_. Cada vez que Naruto hablaba en ese tono, _algo_ no andaba _**bien**_.

.

– Presiento que ni tú mismo te crees eso- Solté suavemente mientras me volteaba hacia él con expresión te incredulidad.

.

Me sonrió lo más convincente posible. Definitivamente Naruto era la luz que me iluminaba.

.

– Hinata- Escuché la voz de Ino a mi espalda.

.

Volteé y la vi más pálida de lo normal, y eso que llevaba rubor. Fruncí el gesto y me acerqué a ella bajo la atenta mirada de varios invitados.

.

Invitados a una boda que _creo_ que no se realizaría.

.

– ¿Sucede algo Ino?- Interrogué lo más discretamente posible, algo que no era tan difícil para mí.

.

– Itachi se ha ido- Me soltó con indignación.

.

¿Qué Itachi se había marchado? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

.

– ¿Cómo que ha partido?- Cuestioné horrorizada.

.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura ahora?

.

– Como lo oyes, se ha ido con Karin- Desenganchó con asco mientras yo observaba su triste expresión.

.

Por dios… Sakura. Seguro ha de estar muriéndose en estos momentos.

.

En verdad Karin nunca me dio buena espina, pero ahora estaba comprobado.

.

"_Y mi padre me desheredó, borró mi nombre de la familia, solo por ayudar a Sakura, pero ella era mi amiga, y eso vale mucho más que un apellido"_

.

* * *

.

Algún día volverá. Regresará pidiendo perdón de rodillas. Y yo le daré la espalda, como él hizo conmigo.

.

Lo único bonito que había dejado era mi bebe. Tenía apenas un mes en estado, pero ya podía sentir la emoción entremezclada con tristeza de ser madre.

.

Mi hijo seguramente jamás conocería a su padre. Eso sería lo mejor para él.

.

Ni siquiera se merecía ser progenitor, esa era una responsabilidad más grande que casarse conmigo, pero ni siquiera esto último pudo cumplirlo.

.

– _Mente fría Sakura_- Pensé mientras miraba el largo vestido blanco que aún tenía puesto.

.

Necesitaba descargarme con algo, y ese algo sería el vestido. Me lo quité sin cuidado, lastimando un poco algunas partes de mi piel, pero el dolor físico era poco para lo que sentía emocionalmente.

.

Tiré el vestido al suelo y lo empecé a pisotear como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en vida. Me dirigí a una de las gavetas y saqué una tijera, necesitaba desaparecer ese vestido, que no quedara nada de él. Lo empecé a cortar rápidamente en partes y retazos desiguales mientras sollozaba.

.

En vano, mis sollozos no iban a causar que Itachi volviera, él nunca me quiso, y no me querría jamás.

.

– Eres un maldito mal nacido Itachi Uchiha- Dije con furia al aire- ¿Me querías hacer sufrir? ¿Era necesario que hicieras todo esto?- Estaba trastornada, cualquiera que me viera hablar con tanta repulsión mientras cortaba un vestido de novia diría que en verdad estaba loca.

.

Me levanté con rapidez y me crucé con una foto en donde salíamos Karin y yo.

.

Mi ahora _**peor**_ enemiga y yo.

.

– La próxima vez que te vea Karin- Empecé a decir con profundo odio y dolor- Te haré sufrir tanto, que vas a desear no haber nacido nunca, tú y él van a pagar esto con creces, lo juro por mi apellido- Confirmé con rabia contenida.

.

Me vengaría, así fuese lo último que hiciera en esta vida.

.

Así tuviese que ir al infierno por eso.

.

"_Y así lo hice, sufrió tanto, que al final terminó muriendo"_

_._

"_Mi madre me ha dicho que siendo dulce y amable no se llega a ningún lado, ella sufrió mucho por ser así, y ahora no quiere que yo sufra"_

_._

_._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_¿Tomatazos?_

_¿Vete al diablo? xD_

_._

_._

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :DD

¡Ya Saben!: _Muchos_ **_reviews_**=_Prontos **capítulos **_:D

Se cuidan

¡Sayo!

.

.

_Avances del próximo capítulo:_

_-Sakura Haruno. Acusada de complicidad, robo y estafa. Está detenida._

_oooooooo_

_-¿Como va el bebe?_

_-¡Son gemelos!_

_oooooooo_

_-Quiero las propiedades de los Haruno, los dejaré en la calle._

_oooooooo_


	3. El tiempo sigue en curso

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!

¡Gracias por sus **_reviews_**, **_alertas_** y_** favoritos**_! se los agradezco de todo corazón *-*

Aquí respondo algunas cosillas:

¿Sakura será en esta historia como tipo Sasuke en el manga?

"Pues no tanto eh, imposible que yo ponga una Sakura tan tipo Sasuke xD si se parecerán y tendrán algunas similitudes, pero no serán iguales hehe"

¿Final ItaSaku y Sasuke sufrirá muchísimo?

El final será ItaSaku como bien lo dice en la pareja que representa la historia xD Sasuke sufrirá... pero Itachi sufrirá aún más así sea mi amor platónico .

¿Sakura será feliz?

Si bien, Sakura va a sufrir mucho con todo lo que le viene encima, será feliz con su bebe... hasta que Itachi se le aparezca de nuevo, ella va a querer matarlo xD

¿Y este capítulo?

Capítulo de relleno, menos interesantes que los anteriores pero no me lo puedo saltar xD porque si no estarían perdidas hehe, aqui se verán algunas cosas y se descubrirán otras... ¿Quieren matar a Karin? pues adelante xD ustedes vayan sugiriendo ideas sobre la muerte de Karin hahaha, porque se va a morir . ¡ups! lo dije -.-

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen reviews :D

Las dejo

¡Un beso y que disfruten!

* * *

o

_**El Tiempo sigue en curso**_

º

º

"La vida no es como te la pintan y te la cuentan, es como tú la vez y la sientes"

º

º

"_¿Qué la vida me ha tratado bien? ¿Quién ha dicho semejante mentira?_"

_._

Los minutos pasaban y seguían pasando.

.

Ella aún no despertaba.

.

– Se ha llevado una fuerte impresión, eso es normal- Habló el doctor refiriéndose al desmayo que había sufrido la peli rosa por la reciente crisis emocional que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

.

– Los Uchiha van a pagar por esto- Masculló el señor Haruno mientras veía con expresión compasiva a su hija.

.

– Pensé que Itachi era un buen muchacho para nuestra Sakura- Se dijo la señora Haruka con notable decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

– Esto es inaudito- Habló por primera vez una rubia de ojos miel- Los Uchiha al parecer no han podido criar a sus hijos con buenos valores- Dijo hiriente mientras fruncía el ceño y veía con pesadez las expresiones de Sakura entre sueños.

.

Y es que a Tsunade Senju le dolía en el alma verla así.

.

Ella prácticamente era su segunda madre. Y Sakura era la hija que nunca tuvo.

.

Cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Itachi, quiso romperle la cara a Fugaku Uchiha de un solo puñetazo, ya que si no podía descargarse con el descarado de Itachi, por lo menos tenía al machista del padre para cantarle unas cuantas buenas verdades.

.

Pero con todo el autocontrol acumulado en las subrepticias profundidades de su alma, se contuvo.

.

– _En estos casos es cuando se necesita a la señora Sakumi… Que en paz descanse_- Pensó nuevamente mientras se acordaba de la difunta abuela de Sakura, y viéndola bien, la peli rosada era la viva imagen de ella, solo que con cabello rosa.

.

* * *

.

"_¿¡Quieres desheredarme! ¡Pues hazlo! ¡No me importa!"_

_._

"_Desde este momento dejas de ser una Hyuuga"_

_._

"_Él se ha casado con ella. No me queda más por hacer"_

_._

Desde luego, Hinata Hyuuga no quería esperar más para poder ver a su amiga.

.

Sakura siempre había estado acompañándola en los peores momentos.

.

Aún recordaba aquella tarde soleada cuando le habían avisado sobre el repentino accidente automovilístico de su madre, el cielo no parecía comprender su sufrimiento al enterarse horas más tarde de que su progenitora había muerto de una muy cruel manera, Hinata tan solo tenía ocho años, y su madre era la única que la entendía. Su padre jamás la comprendió, seguía sin vislumbrarla y no la avistaría jamás.

.

– Es increíble lo que los Uchiha han hecho pasar a los Haruno… ¡A los **Haruno**!- Remarcó en tono acelerado y alterado Hiashi Hyuuga luego de haber llegado a su mansión notablemente disgustado.

.

– En verdad no pensé que Itachi fuera capaz de hacer tal vileza- Argumentó Neji refiriéndose al desplante del Uchiha mayor a la vez que abrazaba a su prima por encima de los hombros.

.

– Sakura debe estar en las peores condiciones. Tengo que ir a verla- Se apuró a decir Hinata con su usual tono de voz suave mientras enfocaba sus perlados ojos en su padre.

.

– Hinata, tu amiga debe estar muy mal. Deja que se le pase un poco y luego hablas con ella- Le sugirió el castaño oscuro a la de cabellos azulados.

.

Esta a su vez sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que la tragedia no terminaría allí.

.

Se extendería.

.

Y vaya que Hinata Hyuuga tenía la más grande de las razones.

.

* * *

.

"_¿¡Por qué no puedo verla!_"

.

"_¡Entiende que es una vil traficante!_"

.

Naruto Namikaze no sabía qué hacer primero.

.

Si buscar a Itachi hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo, o si ir a consolar a su Sakura-chan en ese preciso instante.

.

Tomó varios mechones de su rubio cabello entre sus manos y suspiró sonoramente.

.

Tarde o temprano él mismo ajustaría cuentas con el malnacido que se había atrevido a dejar a su querida hermana del alma plantada el mismo día de la boda.

.

Es que él era tan impulsivo, que sabía muy bien que no se podría contener si veía al pelinegro en una insignificante foto de carnet.

.

El sonido de su móvil retumbó por la silenciosa habitación. Se apresuró a contestar. Era Ino.

.

– _¡Naruto!_- Gritó histéricamente- _Tienes que venir, Sakura quiere verte_- Avisó mientras colgaba el teléfono sin previo aviso.

.

Aún así, Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

.

Primero consolaría a Sakura y luego mataría al maldito de Itachi por su propio bien.

.

– _Así es mejor, eso es lo que haré_- Se dijo mentalmente mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula tratando de contener su fuerza impetuosa. Se la guardaría toda a Itachi. Ese Uchiha iba a comer tierra y luego saborearía su propia sangre.

.

* * *

.

"_¡Es mi amiga!_"

.

"_¡Me importa poco!_"

.

Ino Yamanaka no podía quedarse tranquila, definitivamente no podía.

.

Cada vez que veía detenidamente toda la habitación de Sakura se acordaba de aquel malnacido y le entraban ganas de matarlo. Pero no lo haría.

.

– _Las cosas caen por su propio peso, Ino_ – Se recordó para por lo menos quitarse un poco de la culpa que cargaba encima.

.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Karin e Itachi realmente escaparían dejando todo atrás. La familia, la fortuna, la casa…

.

– Sakura… – Susurró con compasión.

.

Eso no quería sentirlo. No quería sentir lástima de su inseparable amiga, aquella de ojos jades luminosos que ahora se encontraban sumergidos en lo más profundos lagos de oscuridad.

.

– Algún día tendrá que pagar, Sakura – Masculló por lo bajo procurando que la Haruno no la oyera.

.

Su Amiga tenía la mirada más que perdida.

.

Parecía _**muerta**_ en _**vida**_.

.

* * *

.

"_¿Y usted quién es?_"

.

"– _No lo podía creer… __Ella__ estaba frente a él_ –"

.

– Que bueno que llegas – Pronunció aquel hombre de piel pálida mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento.

.

– Sé que no le gusta esperar Orochimaru-sama – Sonrió el joven de cabellos grises que se acercaba a pasos lentos – ¿Para qué me ha llamado? – Interrogó con curiosidad.

.

– Te he llamado porque me he enterado de los últimos acontecimientos de los Haruno y los Uchiha – Le informó en tono de triunfo – Ya sabes… Los Haruno dejaron a mi familia en la calle – Recordó con amargura – Ahora yo quiero devolverles todo lo que esa maldita familia me ha hecho pasar – Rectificó girando su rostro en dirección al chico de anteojos – Quiero que me ayudes, Kabuto – Musitó por lo bajo.

.

Kabuto Yakushi sonrió por tercera vez en el día.

.

– Usted solo diga lo que hay que hacer – Murmuró con alegría al ver a su querido padre adoptivo comportarse de esa forma.

.

En cierto modo, Kabuto era un poco _**sádico**_ y con personalidad irritante.

.

– Quiero las propiedades de los Haruno, los dejaré en la calle – Informó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la vez que el Yakushi abría los ojos con sorpresa.

.

Esperaba algo así como una desgracia, o una matanza que eran casi lo mismo.

.

Pues no. Orochimaru solo pensaba en arrebatarle toda la fortuna a los Haruno, eso iba a ser grande; estaba completamente seguro de ello. La fortuna de su padre adoptivo combinada con las grandes empresas Haruno era una detonante de puro poder, de seguro entraría en el top diez de los hombres más afortunados del planeta.

.

– Como quiera, Orochimaru-sama – Respondió el chico luego de algunos segundos llenos del más puro asombro.

.

Si eso era lo que el pelinegro quería, entonces él lo ayudaría.

.

Dejaría a los Haruno en la calle.

.

_**Sin la más mísera moneda**_.

.

* * *

.

"_¡Yo sólo quiero tu perdón, amiga!_"

.

"_¿Amiga? Yo solo veo a una zorra sin moral ni dignidad_"

.

En los dos escasos meses que llevaba en España ya se sentía parte de ese país.

.

Podría hasta asegurar que Itachi se veía más alegre y pendiente de ella.

.

– Señora de Uchiha, el doctor la está esperando – Le avisó muy cordialmente una de las tantas enfermeras de la costosa clínica, por suerte había aprendido a hablar español durante los últimos dos años.

.

Y en cuanto a lo "de Uchiha"… Si, ella se había casado con Itachi.

.

Un logro que Sakura jamás obtendría.

.

– Enseguida voy – Sonrió como no lo había hecho en días, esa misma hora sabría si su pequeño bebe sería niña o niño.

.

El pelinegro siempre le había manifestado su gusto porque su futuro bebe fuera niña, mientras que a ella le daba igual cual de los dos sexos fuera, pues ella lo querría igualmente.

.

Mientras fuera hijo de _**Itachi**_.

.

Se removió en su asiento un poco incomodada.

.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su respectivo consultorio.

.

_**Y rezaba porque en realidad su hijo fuera de Itachi**_.

.

* * *

.

"_Si crees que voy a dejar las cosas así, estás en lo incorrecto. Voy a hacer todo para destruirte_"

.

– Padre, aquí tienes los documentos que necesitas – Avisó con entusiasmo.

.

Sakura en cierto modo se había recuperado de aquello que le había ocurrido dos meses atrás.

.

Recordaba perfectamente algunos de sus extraños antojos a media noche, por suerte, Naruto siempre andaba cerca, Incluso hasta el propio Sasuke había sido víctima de sus tonterías y lo había sacado de quicio más de una vez. Hace más o menos tres semanas que no le había sucedido otro de esos ataques.

.

– Muy bien hija. Muchas gracias en verdad – Le agradeció el señor Haruno mientras la peli rosa colocaba los documentos sobre el escritorio – Vaya, ¿qué tal está mi nieta? – Habló de nuevo muy sonriente al referirse a la criatura que La de ojos jade llevaba en su vientre.

.

– No sabes los desvelos que me ha causado, padre – Respondió muy feliz a la vez que se acariciaba el vientre – Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esta niña será muy traviesa – Aseguró con una sonrisa radiante.

.

La pequeña no tendría a su padre, pero sí a su madre.

.

Sakura haría el rol doble, no iba a necesitar de un padre para su hija. Por supuesto que no.

.

Por suerte a sus padres no les había caído de mala gana la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada, total, Sakura era hija única, y aunque aquello se viera muy incorrecto ante la sociedad, los Haruno eran muy modernos y criarían a su nieta con mucho amor.

.

– ¿Y esos ruidos? – Senoske Haruno se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a la puerta bajo la perturbada mirada jade de su única hija.

.

Afuera había una verdadera discusión.

.

_**A causa de unos policías que venían con órdenes de arresto**_.

.

* * *

.

– ¿Cómo va el bebe doctor? – Preguntó Karin en tono de entusiasmo mientras trataba de entender por todos los medios, aquella confusa pantalla que a ella no le mostraba nada, pero al obstetra sí.

.

– Pero miren nada más – Empezó a decir el médico sonriente – ¡Son gemelos! – Anunció felizmente por la fascinada expresión de su paciente.

.

– ¿¡Que son gemelos! – Preguntó alterada en medio de su gran felicidad al recibir tal noticia.

.

Karin no cabía de la sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que fueran… ¡Dos!

.

– Y al parecer los dos son varones – Inquirió concentrado en la pantalla – Sí, efectivamente son varones – Afirmó al detallar más a las dos criaturas de diez y seis semanas.

.

Eso sí que sería una gran noticia para su esposo, Itachi Uchiha.

.

Tendría dos hijos.

.

_**Aquellos niños eran de Itachi**_.

.

O por lo menos la pelirroja quería creerse aquello.

.

* * *

.

– ¡Pero cuanto insulto! – El padre de Sakura estaba al borde de un terrible colapso mental y emocional.

.

Sin ningún motivo aparente, había sido acusado de robo, estafa y contrabando.

.

Algo que él ni siquiera sabía que significaba, pues toda su vida había trabajado fuertemente para que las empresas Haruno jamás cayeran después de la muerte de su padre.

.

– Es imposible, mi padre no sabe nada de todo este asunto – Afirmó la chica de ojos jade al ver la cara de su padre.

.

Al igual que el hombre mayor, Sakura también estaba un poco noqueada con esa acusación contra su señor padre, eso era imposible.

.

– Usted tendrá muchas cosas que contarnos, señorita Sakura – Informó uno de los policías mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo – Señorita Sakura Haruno, acusada de complicidad, robo y estafa. Está detenida igualmente, como su padre – Escupió con indiferencia mientras Sakura se ponía pálida de la impresión.

.

¿Ella acusada? ¿Iría a prisión?

.

Entonces… ¿Cómo cuidaría de su hija?

.

– Esto tiene que ser un error – Murmuró tan bajo que ni ella misma fue capaz de escucharse.

.

– Lo lamento por su criatura, pero tendrá que nacer entre las frías paredes de una celda señorita – Le recalcó con maldad.

.

Sakura no podía creer nada de lo que le decían.

.

Primero Itachi y ahora problemas con la justicia.

.

Definitivamente tenía la mala suerte sobre ella y su familia entera.

.

Ahora, iría a prisión… Pero nada se quedaría así, ella iba a probar que era inocente y su padre también.

.

"_¿Puedes responderme que se siente morir?_"

.

"_Su sonrisa sádica lo decía todo, ella no era la misma de antes_"

.

* * *

.

_Próximo capítulo_ _(Avances_): "_**Privada**_"

_/_

_- Papi. ¿Tu quieres a mami?-_

_- Por supuesto que sí, Syoske-_

_/_

_- ¿Cuándo veré a mi madre tía Hinata?-_

_- Muy pronto mi querida Sakumi, falta poco –_

_/_

_- No se vive de sueños imposibles, Sasuke –_

_- Tú no eres un sueño imposible, Tú eres mía –_

_._

_

* * *

_

¿Y ahora que curso tomará la historia?

:S creo que Sakura está muchísimo más molesta :S

¡Recuerden!

_Muchos_ **_reviews_**=_Prontos **capítulos **_:D

¡Cuídense!


	4. Privada

¡Hola a todas! ¡ Perdónenme el retraso, no fue mi intención, pero es que una cuando estudia no le vienen muchas ideas alegres a la cabeza xD

¡Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus reviews que me suben el ánimo cada vez que voy a escribir algo! muchísimas gracias.

Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, que siempre están comentando o agregandome a favoritos o enviándome alertas :DD ya ti lector, solamente por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia que no será muy larga.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

º

º

_**Privada **_

º

"No todo es lo que parece"

º

El extenso silencio que se había formado en la gran sala de la mansión me había calado hasta los huesos. El frío parecía haberse condensado y vuelto más insoportable en confabulación con la espesa tensión que ahora reinaba sobre nuestros cuerpos, ya de por sí, inmovilizados totalmente. Aún así, no había terminado de asimilar que el caso se trataba de Sakura.

.

Así era, Sakura estaba en la cárcel. Eso no podía ser verídico para ella en su estado.

.

— Esto tiene que formar parte de una broma de mal gusto, padre — La voz me había salido más entrecortada y temblorosa de lo que habría querido, pero en estos casos de noticias poco creíbles, era difícil aceptar algo como aquello. Eso sí que era una barbarie.

.

— Es verdad Ino — Mi padre al parecer estaba tan perturbado como yo, y no era para menos, habíamos conocido y tratado a la familia Haruno durante largos periodos y jamás se vieron envueltos en tales cosas, y yo tampoco lo creía, pues Sakura era incapaz de lastimar a una mosca.

.

— Yo seguiré pensando que eso es una trampa — Mi hermano, alias: sinónimo de optimismo, hacía de las suyas de nuevo al imaginarse muchas razones y culpables de aquel hecho.

.

— No creo que hayan sido los Uchiha, y desde luego nosotros tampoco hemos acusado a los Haruno de algo — Siguió mi padre en tono más serio del normal, ya presentía que algo grande se venía, no en muchas ocasiones ponía esa cara de concentración casi hipnótica — Pero cualquiera que sea el caso, no quiero que tengan contacto con Sakura — Culminó aparentemente apacible aunque se notaba lo que le costaba decirnos aquello.

.

Lo que mi padre pedía yo aún no lo asimilaba. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me alejara de mi mejor amiga? ¿La única que me entiende? No, definitivamente yo no iba a aceptar aquello y mucho menos en estos momentos.

.

— Yo si voy a verla — Desafió Naruto con el rostro serio. Era realmente extraño verle esa expresión en la cara, pero dada la situación, aquello era normal.

.

— ¡No puedes verla! — Se interpuso mi padre casi ahogando un grito de pura frustración.

.

— ¿ ¡Por qué no puedo verla! ? — Lanzó Naruto no pudiendo frenar sus impulsos. Así era él ¿Qué se podía hacer?

.

— ¡Entiende que es una vil traficante! — Prorrumpió mi padre para mi eterno desagrado ¿Cómo había podido llamar así a mi amiga? ¡Ah no! Podría ser mi padre pero yo no me quedaba con esa. Vi las intensiones de Naruto, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no partirle la cara de un puñetazo a su propio padre.

.

— Nos estás estas pidiendo imposibles padre, Sakura es nuestra amiga — Le reiteré un poco molesta por cómo le había llamado, sin embargo traté de ser lo más convincente posible para que entendiera mi preocupación, si bien, siempre di muestras de ser muy arisca en algunas ocasiones con Sakura, No justificaba que se borrara el hecho de que fuéramos amigas-rivales por casi una década — ¡Es mi amiga! — Reiteré tratando de contener la furia que crecía progresivamente en mi interior.

.

— ¡Me importa poco! — Gritó mi padre dándole un golpe a la mesa de madera mientras Naruto y yo le mirábamos perplejos. Eran contadas las veces en las cuales Minato Namikaze perdía la calma — Hija, te acabo de dar una orden y espero que la cumplas al pie de la letra — Me informó para luego dar una vuelta y salir por la puerta principal. Bufé con exasperación mientras buscaba alguna respuesta en la cara de Naruto, él me sonrió para calmarme, sabía que podía contar con él, nunca dejaríamos a Sakura sola.

.

O por lo menos eso quería creer yo.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Te has sentido bien? — La voz preocupada de Hinata perturbaba aún más a la triste y ojerosa Sakura Haruno. Ya llevaba cuatro meses encerrada en esa maldita prisión, solo con la visita de sus amigos y su pasada tutora, sin mencionar que ahora cargaba con una hija a cuestas, pues ya se habían cumplido casi ocho meses desde su embarazo.

.

— Lo estaría si mi hija no tuviera que nacer aquí — Su voz amarga alertó a Hinata, la estaba pasando peor de lo que todos creían. Estaba reconsiderando que no era el mejor momento para informarle sobre la muerte de su padre. El señor Haruno había muerto una semana después de ingresar a prisión, y pues sabía perfectamente que su amiga no tenía ni la más remota idea, pues ella también estaba encerrada sin comunicación hacia el exterior.

.

— Verás S-Sakura, d-debo d-decirte a-algo — Anunció como siempre la tímida Hyûga con su tartamudeo sin parar. La chica de hebras rosadas se giró a verla con los ojos llorosos de pura ansiedad entremezclada con una sublime esperanza casi inexistente. La morena suspiró, alto y claro dijo, luego de unos segundos que su padre había muerto en una revuelta y su madre no había aguantado tal noticia. Sakura huyó dejándola con el nudo en la garganta y sin poder consolarla, se fue levantando de la silla no sin antes ver cómo las guardias iban en persecución de la reclusa que había salido corriendo. Hinata quería sacarla de allí, pero no podía. Aquello no estaba en sus manos. Si hubiese tenido en aquel momento control total sobre su pronta fortuna de seguro se la hubiese gastado en liberar a su amiga del alma, pero no la podía manejar, pues ella a penas acababa de cumplir los dieciocho y solo dispondría de aquel dinero cuando cumpliera veinte años de edad. Su padre no la ayudaría y mucho menos su primo, pues todos alegarían que se estaba poniendo en peligro, pero ella no lo veía así, de ninguna manera, ella solo quería salvar a su amiga.

.

Estaba segura de que era inocente, aún por encima de lo que los demás dijeran de ella.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Con certeza es inocente? — Preguntó burlón un hombre de cabellos amarillos casi más despampanantes que el sol, sostenidos en una coleta alta — La familia Haruno no es tan inocente como aparentan — Apuntó con el mismo tono.

.

La joven de cabellos azulados se volteó a mirarlo con parsimonia y mirada amenazante en clara advertencia de que cerrara la boca.

.

— Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora, Deidara, seria callarte — Murmuró el jefe de cabellos rojizos en tono amenazador. El rubio solo se dedicó a mirar hacia otro lado.

.

— ¿Quién crees que esté detrás de todo este asunto, Pain? — Terció un pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

.

— No estoy muy seguro — admitió levantándose del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Konan — Pero puedo dar una parte de mi vida en apuesta a que los Uchiha tienen que ver con la desgracia Haruno — Soltó luego de segundos de meditación.

.

El hombre de cabello azul ubicado a algunos metros del sofá asintió con los ojos cerrados, mientras los otros tres que se encontraban en la sala, intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

.

— ¿Para que los Uchiha querrían hacer algo así? ¿El primogénito no iba a casarse con una Haruno? — Interrogó el ojiazul más serio que de costumbre tratando de comprender las palabras dichas por su líder. Kisame resopló y Pain lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Konan y Sasori simplemente se mantenían a raya, no querían ponerse ni de un lado ni del otro, pues ellos también estaban algo confusos con ese tema.

.

— Si tuvieras unas cuantas neuronas más, entenderían a lo que quiere llegar el jefe — Remontó el hombre de los extraños ojos de pez — Lo que trata de cavilar, es que la familia Uchiha usó esa tapadera de la familia perfecta con prometidos perfectos para que los Haruno no sospecharan de su extraña confabulación para quitarles sus empresas, te recuerdo que los Haruno eran un poco más poderosos que los Uchiha — Advirtió y explicó bajo el asentimiento del dueño de incontables perforaciones.

.

— Claro — Intervino la de ojos ámbar por primera vez — Si ellos les hacían creer a los Haruno que Itachi en realidad se quería casar con Sakura, entonces éstos no sospecharían absolutamente nada. ¿Quién sospecharía de la familia de tu yerno? — Recalcó Konan con alegoría.

.

— Más no creo que ellos los hayan hecho solos. Seguro tuvieron acompañantes en estos hechos — Aseguró pensando rápidamente en quien podría ser el cómplice y topándose con varias personas en su memoria.

.

— De todos modos, Hidan ya está investigando el caso — Clamó Konan mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta caoba entre sus suaves y delgados dedos — Les avisaré por si ocurre algún contratiempo — Informó en despedida.

.

El resto de la banda criminal, intercambiaron miradas de análisis. Todos tenían una persona en mente. Una persona que alguna vez había formado parte de la organización. Ese alguien era: Orochimaru. Sin duda alguna, él tenía algo que ver en todo ese asunto tan serio, de eso ellos estaban completamente seguros.

.

* * *

.

En ese momento, Hinata no sabía si echarse a llorar o simplemente mirar la mano blanquecina de su progenitor con sumo terror. Sus sentidos habían dejado de funcionar y un escozor profundo en sus ojos no la dejaba observar muy bien la expresión mortífera y decepcionada que Hiashi Hyûga cargaba en esos mismos instantes. La pequeña Hanabi de trece años, no cabía de la conmoción que experimentada en esos momentos al bajar las escaleras, también tenía los ojos levemente desorbitados y una expresión que no se describiría en palabras.

.

_Le había pegado_.

.

_Su padre le había pegado_. _Nunca lo había hecho_.

.

— ¿ ¡Acaso no te dejé en claro que no quería que le vieras! ? — Reclamó con furia contenida mientras intentaba calmarse bajo el preciso agarre de su sobrino. Hinata lo había sacado de sus casillas. Otra vez.

.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando le había prohibido a su hija de dieciocho años que viera a la "delincuente" de su amiguita, que Hinata fuera amiga de una Haruno en esos momentos significaba una deshonra muy grande para los Hyûga, y como siempre, la débil de su hija se dejaba llevar por su ingenuidad y seguramente estaba cayendo en el juego de aquella chica de ojos como el jade. Ya de por sí, mucho antes de que naciera Hinata, no estaba muy contento de la existencia de los Haruno, y mucho menos de que los mismos fueran hasta más poderosos que los Uchiha. Tanto desprecio escondido tenía una razón: La abuela de Sakura. Sakumi Haruno. Aquella mujer que había jugado con él como si fuese un simple títere sin juicio ni beneficio, y al ver a Sakura a los ojos, no podía evitar pensar en aquella maldita mujer. Tenían el mismo color de ojos, mas sin embargo, no era el mismo tipo de mirada ni tampoco el mismo tono de cabello, las hebras de Sakumi eran tan negras como el carbón y las de Sakura tan claras como un pétalo de cerezo.

.

Hinata por su parte, aún no creía lo que acababa de suceder en mitad de la sala, la mano de Hiashi Hyûga seguía suspendida en el aire y ella seguía con la cara volteada contemplando de soslayo el porte único de su padre. No se quitaba la delicada mano se su enrojecida mejilla y tampoco se atrevía a erguirse en desafío ni en un millón de años. Ella no era así, ella no era tan fuerte. No era como Hanabi. No era la consentida.

.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como tonta, recordó la fuerte tenacidad de su rubio novio ¿Qué diría Naruto si la viera en esa situación? Seguramente se atrevería a verla con compasión mientras se desilusionaba completamente. Ella no quería su compasión, quería su amor para siempre. Ya lo tenía y no iba a dejar que su padre manejara su vida otra vez, si tenía que enfrentarse a él contra viento y marea entonces lo haría. Ella admiraba el valor de Namikaze Naruto, y como su novia, ella tenía que dar un buen ejemplo de fuerza.

.

Levantó la cara con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Sus ojos perlados centelleaban de pura determinación. Hiashi se sorprendió tanto de su mirada que incluso bajó la mano de la impresión llevada. Hinata jamás lo había visto de esa manera, y él mismo era ignorante de que su hija mayor tuviera semejante mirada.

_._

— Inde… Independientemente de lo que digas **padre**, yo voy a visitar a Sakura cuantas veces se me venga en gana, porque es mi amiga — Afrontó con vehemencia mientras se erguía casi orgullosa por su hazaña. Hanabi y Neji la observaron como si proviniera de otro planeta no pudiéndose creer que Hinata acababa de desafiar a su propio padre sin tartamudear.

.

El Hyûga mayor se vio obligado a hacer lo que creyó que nunca hubiese sido necesario. Amenazar a Hinata. Se acercó peligrosamente a su hija hasta quedar a menos de un metro.

.

— Si me desafías y sigues viendo a esa delincuente, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, Hinata — Murmuró con voz queda mientras la de cabellos azulados no bajaba la mirada — No creo que quieras perder el **apellido**. ¿Verdad? — Amenazó, y al ver la cara de estupefacción de su hija, sonrió triunfante. Hinata era demasiada niña para cargar con una deshonra de ese tamaño. Ya estaba hecho, la Hyûga retrocedería en sus planes y no iba a ver a Sakura más nunca.

.

Los ojos llorosos color perla de Hinata, le miraron como si hubiese cometido un asesinato ¿Su padre en verdad sería capaz de quitarla del árbol genealógico y arrebatarle el apellido? Eso sonaba un poco escalofriante, pero como la Hyûga débil que siempre había sido desde que nació, la que siempre estaba por debajo de todos los miembros, decidió que cambiaría su carácter, para bien o para mal. Se armó de valor y pronunció las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre:

.

— Entonces, quítame el apellido — Pronunció bajo pero determinante. Hiashi no se lo creía. Neji y Hanabi se habían paralizado en medio de la sala — ¿ ¡Quieres desheredarme! ? ¡Pues hazlo! ¡No me importa! — Exclamó por lo alto justo en el momento en que Hiashi se acercaba tambaleante hacia el sofá en compañía de Neji.

.

— Muy bien, tu lo quisiste así Hinata — Anunció Hiashi en voz baja tratando de mirar hacia otro lado — Desde este momento dejas de ser una Hyûga. Solo llevarás el apellido de tu difunta madre, no vivirás aquí y no tendrás acceso al dinero familiar. Ya **no** eres de la **familia** — Culminó recalcando las palabras y levantándose del sofá para luego caminar hacia las escaleras bajo dos miradas asombradas y otra entristecida.

.

— ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Hinata padre! — Reclamó Hanabi persiguiendo a su padre.

.

— Tu no entiendes nada Hanabi — Respondió Hiashi en tono tétrico a la vez que subía con rapidez y maestría las escaleras empinadas causando que la castaña lo dejara de seguir.

.

Neji se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó superficialmente. Aunque Neji no era el tipo más emotivo del mundo, le agradecía ese gesto en esos precisos momentos ¿Así se sentía ya no pertenecer a la familia? Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba pasar saliva y ya le estaba dificultando el respirar. Y allí en ese momento, justo cuando Hiashi desapareció hacia el piso de arriba, la joven de ojos color perla, se echó a llorar en silencio mientras su primo y su hermana menor la veían con tristeza bien disimulada.

.

Porque aunque ella ya no llevara el apellido, siempre sería una Hyûga.

.

"Y mi padre me desheredó, borró mi nombre de la familia, solo por ayudar a Sakura, pero ella era mi amiga, y eso vale mucho más que un apellido_"_

_._

* * *

_._

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Hinata le había dado la triste noticia, cuando comenzó a sentir los dolores de parto. Sakura empezó a preocuparse en sobremanera. ¡Aún le faltaba un mes!

.

Trató de levantarse de la cama que se asemejaba mucho más a una roca y quiso caminar hasta los barrotes de su mugrienta celda ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho aquello? ¡Con un demonio, estaba esperando un hijo que no sabía ni de que sexo era o si estaba sano o no!

.

Interrumpió su pensamiento cuando un fuerte dolor aún más profundo en su vientre y una extraña incomodidad en su entrada causó que se cayera no muy delicadamente al frió y sucio suelo del pequeño compartimiento. Gritó de puro dolor. Sabía que su hijo o hija venía en camino con un mes de adelanto. Las guardias que custodiaban esa parte del reclusorio, se abrieron paso rápidamente entre el pasillo ignorando las fuertes protestas de las "delincuentes" que allí cernían sus vidas encerrada entre cuatro mugrosas paredes. Las oficiales abrieron la celda de la Haruno casi corriendo de puro nerviosismo, no todos los días se tenían presas embarazadas o con algún otro problema.

.

— ¡Ve a la enfermería y dile a Chiyo-Sama que venga! — Ordenó la mayor por lo alto mientras la restante asentía y se dirigía casi corriendo hacía el piso de abajo.

.

La carcelera trató de calmar a Sakura por todos los medios pero no pudo. Podía sentir la alta temperatura de la chica y el sudor frío que recorría sus mejillas. En ese momento se sintió culpable. Culpable de pertenecer a una rectitud que no hacía nada. Culpable de detener a la muchacha allí. Culpable de servir a una _**justicia **_que solo se ocupaba de quien tenía más dinero. Una _**justicia**_ cochina que no reparaba en la _culpabilidad_ o la _inocencia_. Porque sabía que aquella chiquilla de dieciocho años no tenía nada que ver en esos asuntos sucios de sus padres, si es que en verdad los mismos estaban al tanto.

.

Bien se decía ella que el único justiciero, pulcro y justo era Dios.

.

La señora Chiyo, a pesar de su avanzada edad, llegó en unos minutos y ordenó a la oficial que acostara a la chica de las opacas hebras rosadas en la cama que parecía piedras. Desabotonó el vestido grisáceo de botones y apartó la ropa interior como pudo entre los jadeos inquietos de la verdosa con ayuda de las dos guardias.

.

Le abrió las piernas y observó detenidamente como una pequeña cabecita blanca se impacientaba por salir de allí. Vaya que aquel niño quería nacer ya.

.

— Ustedes me van a ayudar, así que tomen esa caja médica y hagan lo que yo les diga — Pidió Chiyo mientras las oficiales se preparaban para seguir las órdenes de la vieja enfermera.

.

Pasaron dos largas horas de trabajo antes de que los gritos de Sakura cesaran y se oyera el llanto de un niño por todo el pasillo. La vieja Chiyo se encargó de que el bebe estuviera bien atendido mientras las oficiales trataban por todos los medios de ponerse en contacto con una tal Tsunade y otra muchacha llamada Hinata.

.

Sakura no despertó hasta cinco horas después, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente e inmediatamente se llevó las manos al vientre.

.

No había nada abultado.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en un lugar que no supo reconocer, le impidió moverse más de lo necesario.

.

— Tranquila muchacha — La calmó una anciana de aspecto un poco malhumorado pero su carácter era todo lo contrario a lo que Sakura se imaginó a simple vista. La miró casi suplicándole que le dijera el paradero de su hijo o hija, la vieja Chiyo, entendiendo el mensaje en los ojos verde jade de la chica, le relató lo sucedido — Es una niña preciosa de cabellos castaños muy oscuros; la señora Tsunade se la ha llevado hace tres horas a una clínica, temía por cómo había nacido la niña — Sakura, al escuchar el nombre de su antigua mentora, se alivió al saber que su hija estaría bien cuidada, aunque ella tendría que esperar cinco años para verla en persona, ni siquiera había podido tenerla en sus brazos.

.

Y justo en ese momento, en un país alejado por muchos kilómetros de Japón, una joven pelirroja tenia a dos pelirrojos en cada uno de sus brazos acostados en la amplia camilla rodeada de regalos y todas las comodidades que los recién nacidos necesitaban, el padre, que poseía el cabello aún más largo resguardado en una liga, sonreía enternecido con sus dos hijos varones.

.

_Sin saber que tenía otra hija a la cual había abandonado._

.

* * *

.

Cinco años…

.

Cinco años habían transcurrido tan rápido sin que algunos apenas pudiesen percatarse de aquello.

.

El departamento masculinamente decorado del menor de los Uchiha, el cual seguía tan guapo como siempre, se encontraba en ese momento con unas tenues luces encendidas en uno de los cuartos. Un leve gemido por lo bajo se escuchó. Sasuke besó un poco más a la mujer antes de salir de ella.

.

La chica trigueña lo miró con una mueca de sensualidad y desdén para luego echarlo a un lado bajo la mirada burlona del hombre de hebras negras y levemente azuladas.

.

— No se vive de sueños imposibles, Sasuke — Replicó con sorna la castaña terminando de ponerse la falda ceñida a sus muslos y glúteos.

.

Sasuke le dio una perfecta y seductora sonrisa y se colocó una pose altiva en la cama.

.

— Tú no eres un sueño, tú eres mía — Cortó justo antes de que el sonido casi apagado de timbre resonara y la muchacha se terminara de vestir y se dirigiera al baño.

.

El Uchiha suspiró molesto por la hora, pero se levantó. Se puso el bóxer, la camiseta y un pantalón cómodo que encontró a los pies de la cama. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y sin mirar por el orificio, abrió la puerta un tanto fastidiado.

.

La figura un tanto nerviosa de una Hinata de veintitrés años lo sorprendió a esas horas de la noche. Su cabello azulado y corto hasta la barbilla estaba un poco desordenado mientras que unas blancas y pequeñas manos se aferraban a su abrigo largo de cuero negro.

.

Y allí lo entendió.

.

A _**su**_ Sakumi le pasaba algo.

.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Preguntó rápidamente Sasuke mientras le daba paso a la chica y a la niña que traía en brazos.

.

— A Sakumi no se le ha bajado la fiebre desde ayer, Tsunade no está en casa y sabes que soy muy cuidadosa con mi sobrina. No quería dejarla sola mientras iba a por un remedio a la farmacia, por eso la traje aquí, perdona la molestia — Argumentó Hinata sin siquiera haber cambiado un poco su expresión de preocupación. El chico de ojos negros asintió rápidamente.

.

— Sabes que puedes dejar a Sakumi aquí cuando quieras — Replicó éste en tono serio cuando la mujer de hebras azuladas dejó a la niña de lacios cabellos castaños obscuros tan parecidos a los de Itachi.

.

— Iré a por unos medicamentos — Avisó después de que le daba un beso en la frente a la niña y antes de que se tropezara con la mujer que salía de allí como un rayo, la chica sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba que aquella niña que yacía recostada en el sofá, viera mujeres extrañas en la casa de su "papá" como solía llamarle.

.

Sasuke por su parte, se dedicó a sentarse a un lado del sofá que la niña no había ocupado. La contemplo con cierto temor casi paternal y le acarició el cabello suavemente tratando de limpiar el sudor frío que padecía la pequeña.

.

Sakumi se removió inquieta ante el tacto tan frio y empezó a abrir sus bellos ojos para contemplar en donde estaba, giró la cabeza y se alegró de que su "papi" le estuviese sonriendo tan cálidamente.

.

— Papá… — dijo débilmente la chiquilla mientras hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Sasuke sonrió sincera y abiertamente, pues Sakumi siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cuando lo llamaba papi, padre, papito, etc. No es que le gustara sonreír mucho, de hecho, solo le sonreía con sinceridad a la pequeña Sakumi porque le había tomado cariño y porque era hija de Sakura.

.

— ¿Te sientes mejor pequeña? — Interrogó tratando de usar todo su tacto mientras mantenía contacto con los hermosos ojos jade de Sakumi, tan hermosos como los de su madre, Sakura. Sonrió ante el parecido, por suerte se parecía más a su madre que… a su progenitor, aquel al que no quería recordar.

.

* * *

.

Itachi se sentó en el sofá de la amplia sala.

.

Estaba frustrado.

.

Por lo menos le iba bien en su trabajo desde hace cuatro años. Con tan solo haber mencionado el apellido Uchiha, ya estaba escrito que tenía una vacante en la empresa y en pocos meses había llegado hasta ser el vicepresidente de una de las más importantes empresa de electrodomésticos en España.

.

El problema de su frustración no era el trabajo. Tampoco sus hijos.

.

_Era Karin_.

.

Habían vuelto a pelear por cuarta vez en esa misma semana, por suerte lo hacían cuando los niños no estaban en casa, eso era lo más importante, pero la pelirroja estaba cada vez más irritante. Él hasta se atrevería a decir que ella no quería a sus gemelos: Syoske y Kenoske. Algunas veces ella les gritaba tanto que los niños salían corriendo despavoridos hacia él para buscar consuelo. Él era un buen padre, estaba consciente de ello, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era si Karin era buena madre ¿Lo era? Porque a veces ni se preocupaba por los pequeños, se había mostrado un tanto recesiva a los niños después de que estos habían cumplido el año, gracias al cielo que él estaba ahí. Y gracias también a que eran varones.

.

En ese momento se acordó repentinamente de Sakura.

.

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Habría tenido algo con… su hermano?

.

Un leve sonido de la puerta y un fuerte apretón en la mano lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y se volteó a ver quién era: uno de sus hijos. Sabía que era Syoske por sus ojitos rojos brillosos y el cabello negro inquietamente despeinado y desparramado hacia todos lados, lo cual le pareció un tanto extraño siempre. Kenoske estaba mirando a su hermano con cara de aburrimiento mientras se peinaba el lacio cabello hacia atrás, el cabello del gemelo mayor era mucho más fácil de controlar.

.

— Buenas señor Uchiha — Saludó la niñera mientras él correspondía con una asentimiento de cabeza.

.

— ¡Padre! ¿A que no adivinas? — El hiperactivo Syoske le hablaba en un perfecto japonés y se sentó de una en las piernas de su padre bajo la mirada divertida de este — ¡He obtenido la mejor nota hasta ahora en la clase de natación! — Celebró por lo alto mientras su padre le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

.

— No hagas tanto escándalo — Replicó Kenoske leyendo un libro que ilustraba sobre relatos fantásticos ocurridos en el espacio.

.

El menor lo miró con un mohín y el mayor de todos suspiró entretenido al ver a sus dos hijos. Esa imagen le recordaba a Sasuke y a él.

.

— Ya paren niños — Advirtió Itachi tratando de parecer serio, aunque en realidad así se colocó cuando observó la mirada inquisidora de su hijo menor.

.

— Papi… ¿Tú quieres a mamá? — Cuestionó en un tono que no parecía ser típico de él. Itachi se acomodó un poco en el asiento y miró hacia donde estaba el mayor de los gemelos, este le devolvía la mirada un tanto serio, también esperando su respuesta.

.

_En realidad no sabía que responder_.

.

Si se lo hubiesen preguntado hace unos cuantos años hubiera dicho que sí inmediatamente. Pero ahora…

.

Ahora no sabía que responder a aquella simple pregunta.

.

Algo lo salvó de las miradas interrogativas, Karin había llegado refunfuñando unas cuantas cosas inentendibles por lo bajo. Bajó a Syoske de sus piernas y se fue al cuarto.

.

No soportaba ver a Karin por una no muy buena razón convincente, la quería… ¿la quería?

.

Ya no sabía que responderse a aquello. Porque ya no estaba seguro.

.

_Ya no._

.

* * *

.

La pequeña Sakumi ya le había ganado la batalla a la fiebre, sin embargo aún había cosas en su semblante que no combinaban con su personalidad alegre y siempre dispuesta a dar una sonrisa. Hinata la contempló por largo rato, Sasuke se había ido a resolver ciertos asuntos de la empresa de los Uchiha casi sonámbulo, ninguno había dormido nada por estar al pendiente de la hija de su amiga.

.

La niña de cabellos castaños tan obscuros como la madera vieja se giró hacia la joven a la cual le solía decir "tía" aunque no tuvieran ningún parentesco sanguíneo. La de hebras azuladas notó la mirada y la miró en son de pregunta que la niña entendió en seguida.

.

— ¿Cuándo veré a mi madre, tía Hinata? — Le cuestionó con un tono de voz casi suplicante.

.

La mujer se alegró tanto de que Sakumi preguntara por su madre, a la cual solo había visto en fotos, que dejó caer los guantes negros al suelo y se acercó a ella tan sonriente que a la niña se le contagió la sonrisa.

.

— Pronto la verás Sakumi, muy pronto — La tranquilizó para terminar de abrazarla.

.

Hinata sabía que Sakura pronto saldría de la cárcel, y que Itachi regresaría tarde o temprano.

.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

.

¿Qué haría Sakura cuando Itachi volviera?

.

¿Lo iba a perdonar o pasaría algo más?

.

La palabra _**perdón**_ se le atragantó y le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Comparó la palabra con la situación que ella y Naruto habían vivido un año y medio atrás y le causó ganas de llorar. Naruto la había dejado, y después de eso no había vuelto a saber nada de él, solo que…

.

Se había comprometido con su hermana. Se había comprometido con Hanabi que recién pisaba los dieciocho años. Y ella allí, sin poder haber hecho nada.

.

El teléfono sonó y ella pudo comprobar que era una llamada de la mansión Uchiha cuando se acercó a ver el número. No contestó, solo dejó caer la contestadora y se apresuró a acostar a la niña, que ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, en una de las camas.

.

Detuvo el paso sumamente pálida ante lo último dicho por la señora Mikoto en la contestadora con altavoz.

.

_Itachi vuelve en dos meses_.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Voy a ver si me inspiro más seguido :DD pero mis ideas necesitan comida xD ¿Un comentario siii?

¡Se me cuidan!

PD: Iré poniendo especies de Flash de lo ocurrido en el transcurso de los cinco años en los próximos capítulos.


End file.
